Welcome to MOTHER3 World
by phineas81707
Summary: Mother 3 with the phineas81707 touch. Need I explain more?
1. In the Mountains

**This story is a retelling of the famed MOTHER 3. Consider it an 'advertisement', if you will. Please show your support for MOTHER, if this story catches your eye, by purchasing official MOTHER merchandise, including official ports of the MOTHER games if they are ever released.**

**-phineas81707**

* * *

**The younger twin brother. A gentle boy.:** Lucas-

**The older twin brother. An energetic boy.: **Claus-

**The strong, kind, and dependable father.: **Flint-

**The beloved mother!: **Hinawa-

**The brave and smart dog.: **Boney-

**What's your favourite homemade food?: **Omelets- (**not really**)

**What's your favourite thing?: **Love- (**closer, but no. I'm using the Don't Care option here**)

**Text Speed: **Slow (**sadly**)

**Window Colour: **

**Is this OK?**

Yes

No

* * *

Welcome to the World of Mother 3.

Nowhere Islands

Tazmily Village

Beyond the Sunshine Forest

Home of Alec, Hinawa's Father.

* * *

*knock* *knock*

"Lucas! How long are you gonna sleep? Get up so we can play! Get up already! The Dragos brought their babies over! They're really cute! Hurry up!" Claus bellowed at the top of his lungs. Lucas got up from his bed.

"OK, I'm coming, Claus! Just let me get changed!" Lucas called back.

"Hurry up!" Lucas did not dignify that with a response. He quickly changed into his normal wear, and scooted downstairs.

* * *

"Lucas, Claus was looking for you." Hinawa told Lucas.

"I heard him, but thanks anyway," Lucas replied.

"Oh, right. Claus was pretty loud."

"Yeah. I'll go see what he's up to."

* * *

He went east, in the only direction in which ants were not at his feet. On his way, he heard Claus playing with the Dragos. Eager to join him, he stepped up his pace. He stopped to see a frog, though.

"Hello, young boy. Memories are remembered with other memories, and in turn become memories themselves. Tell your memories to us frogs, and we'll preserve them. This is known as 'saving'.

"**And the frogs have a second feature. We can also provide our opinions on the story at hand. For instance, this story may be the longest to ever happen, but it won't matter at all. Because it is truly special.**"

"Huh?" Lucas asked.

"Forget it. *hop* Give my regards to the next frog you meet."

* * *

Shortly after this befuddling encounter, Lucas met Claus, tackling a Drago.

"Oh hey, Lucas! Why don't you give it a shot?" Claus called out to his brother.

"Sure, why not? I could use the exercise!" Lucas called back. He took a crouching position, and rammed into the Drago.

*roar*! The Drago liked it.

"The harder you run into them, the more Dragos will like it!" Claus explained.

"Move it! Outta the way! Make way for the great Mole Cricket! I can't just sit idly by while someone's play fighting!" the self-proclaimed greatest mole cricket warrior called. He rammed into the Drago, and failed to do anything.

_You encountered the Mole Cricket!_

"Ah, that was fun. I could train you sometime. Next time we meet, it'll be at the big Mole Cricket Hole Stadium!" the mole cricket said.

"Sure. Why not?" Lucas suggested.

"It'll be fun, Mr Mole Cricket!" Claus stated. The mole cricket left… and CRUNCH!

"I stepped on a mole cricket. I hope it'll be alright," Hinawa pondered. "Lunch is ready!" she called. "I made your favourite. Omelets!"

"Oh, boy! Omelets!" Claus called.

"Thanks, Mum!" Lucas said.

The three left, leaving only Alec. He turned to the south.

"**Listen, folks, I would just like to say… this story will not have authors notes. I will instead interject wherever frogs are sold and fourth-wall jokes like this one. The experience at the heart will not change… much. Just these untrimmed edges where the fact you are playing a game. And plus, bold text is just like saving. Now to let Alec have his body…**

"Hey! Wait for me! Save some Omelets for your poor old Grandpa!


	2. 1: A Huge, Firey, Flamey Fire

** watch?v=Y7RasB3c4C8**

* * *

BOM! BOM!

These strange sounds echoed across the Sunshine Forest. This naturally caused a stir among the peaceable residents of Tazmily Village.

* * *

*Knock* *Knock*

"Flint! It's a fire! A fire, a fire! The Sunshine Forest is on fire in a huge, fiery, flamey fire!" called Thomas, banging on the door as if to break it off its hinges.

"Thomas… do you mind? I'm trying to think! …Wait, fire?" I called back. I rushed to the door.

"You gotta do something quick, Flint! It's the forest! The forest is on fire!" Thomas bellowed.

"OK, Thomas, I'm right here, now calm down!"

"Bad times call for reckless nice guys like you! I'll follow behind you. What? What's wrong with that?"

I rolled my eyes. But no time for sarcasm: I tore down the street as fast as I could go to the Sunshine Forest.

"**Whoa, Flint! Slow down! Keep on your guard!**"

I had no intention of heeding this advice. I had to save the Sunshine Forest.

* * *

That is, until I stopped at the Forest Prayer Sanctuary. I might have been driven insane to save my family, but I was still smart enough to make sure I could survive a blaze.

"Oh, Flint. Good to see you here! I think it's only proper to offer a prayer here before going into the forest," Jonel stated.

"As do I. Now, allow me…"

**As you may know, this is the point in which the game asks your name. We'll put 'phineas81707' here, but I might want to justify the first person… willing suspension of belief, or whatever way around. It's an excuse to explain stuff we already know.**

**And I posted a handy reference guide of this story's 'rules' on deviantart if you are interested. Might be worth your while.**

I continued into the forest. Unfortunately, I find out the creatures were agitated.

_Mr Batty blocked the way!_

I continued past Isaac's house, pausing only to take a rest in the hot spring.

"**And yes, the enemy encounter notes are completely necessary. …Wait, would this be the first cross between fanfiction and Let's Play?**"

I slowed down after hearing footsteps in front of me. A man clad in a pig like suit was opening a box, and unleashing fiery bugs.

_You encountered a Yammonster!_

After a bunch of Yammonsters, I found Lighter. He was lying on his back, mildly injured, but that didn't seem to concern him. He did warn us that the bugs were lighting the fires, and urged me to go find Fuel, who was still inside his wooden shack.

_A Firefly and it's cohorts suddenly attacked!_

Two mighty Swings and they were done. Thomas stayed to assist Lighter, and I went looking for Fuel. I spotted him trapped in his shack. He called for a little, before falling away from the window. I knew my time was short. I bashed through the door like it was nothing, and ran to the stairs.

_A Flying Mouse suddenly attacked!_

I charged up a powerful attack, and the mouse was dispatched. I really lacked the time to take care of flying rodents. I swatted away the fallen timber, and rescued Fuel from the house.

*CRASH!*

In the nick of time. The house collapsed, leaving us pitch black and covered in soot. We went to go find Lighter and rest. As soon as Fuel spotted Lighter, he very nearly threw himself on him. He refrained due to the bandages that Lighter was wrapped in.

"Thank you, Flint. I owe you one," Lighter stated.

"Wow. This might be the first time I heard the boss apologize. The only thing that could make this any weirder is if it started pouring rain," Lou, one of Lighter's employees, stated. Then it started raining.

"Well… anything else, Lou?" I asked. The rain had cleaned me and Fuel off. Everyone chose to return to the Yado Inn in Tazmily.


	3. 1: United At What Cost?

After a brief rest, I decided to leave and return. I wanted to check if Hinawa and the kids were home. On the way, I bumped into Isaac, who said some well-chosen comments that really sparked my curiosity. I travelled home faster. On the doorstep, I found a messenger pigeon Hinawa had sent. I untied the letter and begun to read.

_Dear Flint,_

_Just like you said they would, the children have been running around the mountains and fields tirelessly since the moment we arrived._

_Claus is as daring and full of energy as ever, while Lucas is still a bit coddled. But neither one seems tired of playing at all._

_My father seems sad to say goodbye to his grandchildren after seeing them for the first time in so long, but we should be home by this evening._

_I had forgotten how nice and refreshing the mountain air is. You're always covered in the smell of sheep back in Tazmily Village, so I really wish you could have been here to take in this air._

_The next time we visit, let's ask one of our neighbours to tend to the sheep so we can all come up here as a family._

_Claus, Lucas and I were always thinking about you. When we get home this evening, I'll start cooking some of your favourite Omelets right away._

_With love, your dearest Hinawa._

* * *

I was still reading this letter when Isaac dropped by. He suggested that the entire village should search for Hinawa, just in case. I agreed without thinking, still in deep thought. As I stepped outside, Boney asked if he could join my trip. I agreed. Boney would be of tremendous help. Together, we hurried through the forest.

_You encountered a Baked Yammonster!_

_You encountered a Mighty Bitey Snake!_

Our search was halted by both a sheer cliff and snapped trees. Both had evidence of a huge creature having torn the scenery. Knowing the native fauna, it was probable that a Drago had done it, but those creatures had never been in such a mood. Curious. But the sheer cliff in the way was the true elephant in the room, due to the presence of a scrap of cloth from Hinawa's dress atop it. According to Wess, there was one man who could help to climb the cliff, as Wess himself was too old to do anything physical. The man was his son.

**A strange nice guy with unexpected skills: **Duster-

"Boney, my son's name is Duster. Got that? And here is a yellow ribbon. Duster will know what to do when he sees that. And here is his scent… gah! That's ripe! Don't forget this smell!"

(Gah, that is ripe, old man. Oh well.)

* * *

Boney returned with Duster five minutes later. Wess instructed Duster to use his secret "Wall Staples" technique to the test, and ascend the sheer cliff before them. Duster limped to the wall, and found a suitable piece of the cliff.

*Ker-chunk* *Ker-chunk*

In the blink of an eye, Duster had produced a ladder made entirely of staples. Boney and I climbed this ladder, and we continued on.

**Change of heart: I will only cover required enemies. The Mischievous Moles to the cave over there will not get a mention here, along with any enemy you must go out of your way to encounter. So… this story has stopped being a Let's Play.**

** ….Nah, it never started. I only have any input at these frogs. *hop***

Me, Duster and Boney spotted two men in pig-suits fiddling with a contraption. I could barely make out what it might have been, and was nervous.

"We might want to tread carefully. I don't like that machine…" Unfortunately, the men heard me, and unleashed the beast. They also ran away like cowards.

_A Reconstructed Caribou suddenly attacked!_

I toughened up, making myself a little more defensive. Duster took his Wall Staples, and pinned the beast down. Boney threw bombs we had collected at the beast. We attacked the beast like nuts until it stopped moving.

* * *

On the return trip, Jonel came rushing up.

"Flint! We found the kids!" he yelled. I nodded, and rushed back with him to see my family.

We found them bundled up in rags around a campfire. Their clothes were hung up to dry not too far away. I sat down opposite the kids, and asked where Hinawa was. Neither seemed willing to talk. Understandable, as they were freezing cold. We all took a rest to be sensible.

Bronson came rushing down the mountainside, screaming his lungs out: "FLINT!" I walked up to him, and gestured for an explanation.

"Flint… I don't know what to say… But stay calm… I have good news, and I have bad news," he said.

"Good news first. The Dragon knows we need it."

"I picked up a 'Drago Fang',"

"Oh… that's fine. WHAT'S THE BAD NEWS?"

"The bad news is… the bad news is…"

"Spit it out."

"Dad, wait!"

"It's where Bronson found the Drago Fang! You don't want to hear it!"

"Claus, let Bronson speak. Go on."

"It was… in your…"


	4. 1: Night of the Funeral

"It was pierced through your wife's heart…"

Several shocked seconds of silence.

"…You jest… surely… tell me that is so…"

"The truth must be told, Flint. Hinawa is gone."

"NO! YOU'RE LYING!"

"Flint, the kids are watching!"

"I DON'T CARE!" I seized a plank of wood from the campfire, and swung it around. I hit two people. Which two was lost in the hustle, but my rage was ended with a solid *CRACK*. As I fell to the ground, I knew Lighter had taken charge. Deep down… I was grateful.

* * *

_"Flint. I'm sorry. But someone has to tend to the sheep."_

_ "I know. But that doesn't change the fact that I want to go see Alec."_

_ "Aw, don't worry. Maybe the sheep will be a good enough substitute."_

_ "Hinawa?" I growled, but Hinawa giggled._

_ "I'm just kidding. But seriously, good luck. See you in a week."_

_ "Mommy! Mommy! Hurry up!"_

_ "Goodness, I have to go. See you, Flint."_

_ "Goodbye, Hinawa."_

* * *

"…No-one's been thrown in Tazmily Jail before. You must be the first. Ollie and Abbot are alright now, but you mustn't lose your temper. After you've cooled down, swing by my house. I'll give you the Drago Fang. Please, Flint…" I heard Bronson say. I heard the door open, close. Then silence. Then the door opened again.

"Dad. It's me, Claus. Lucas would have come, but he's still mourning for Mom. Here, take this apple. Make sure you eat this! As for me… I'll get stronger. I'll become stronger than a Drago, and stronger still!" I took the apple, and ate it. Oh! A nail file! I could use this to break the lock. I left the jail.

"Flint… I dunno what to say… you must be in real shock thanks to Hinawa's death… but say you won't do anything rash. Lucas has been crying at Hinawa's grave since it was made. You can find it atop the mountain. Please, let me know if I can offer any more assistance," Duster told me. He had been resting at the fence.

"I understand, Duster. And thank you. Now, go take a rest. I know Wess works you hard."

"That he does. Thank you for the advice."

* * *

I climbed up to the Sunset Cemetery quickly.

"Flint… I'm so sorry about my poor daughter's death… just after she came to visit…" Alec said.

"It's not your fault."

"Say… what happened to Claus?"

"Hasn't anyone seen him after he ran off?" Nope, nope and double no.

"Lucas?" Alec asked. Lucas said nothing.

"Son. Withholding the truth is the same as lying. Please. I don't want Claus to see Hinawa so soon."

"He took your knife and went into the mountains to kill the Drago."

"Good thing Lucas is so honest, Flint. We have to plan to find him. Take what you need from the village, and come to my humble abode."


	5. 1: With My Father-In-Law

I took the Drago Fang from Bronson, found a couple of Nut Breads around Tazmily, took some of Wess' bombs, and left Tazmily through the forest to get to Alec's mountain home.

_You encountered a Praying Mantis!_

_ You encountered a Greedy Mouse!_

_ You encountered a Walking Bushie!_

_ You encountered a Spud Bug!_

_ An Agitated Boar suddenly attacked!_

_ You encountered a Mischievous Mole!_

_ A Crag Lizard suddenly attacked!_

**Sorry about that shopping list of enemies. And yes, the Mischievous Mole is now on this list. Still don't care about the Beanling or Soot Dumpling. Flint is now at Alec's house.**

"Hi Flint! Travelling through the forest has become much more dangerous, hasn't it?"

"You said it, not me."

"Anyway, I have spotted only one direction Claus might be. Come with me and I'll show you."

"Agreed. Sooner we find Claus, sooner our family is… safer."

We backtracked to the northern fringe of the Sunshine Forest, and went east, crossing river and passing a lake to get to a cave that apparently allowed one to scale Mt. Oriander to the Drago Plateau.

**Yeah, you might want to find a map of the Nowhere Islands somewhere, if you're unfamiliar with the geography. Might help… a little.**

Alec directed me through the cave. It was dark and dangerous, but the two of us could overcome that slight obstacle.

Leaving the cave, and spooking pig-men, we finally reached Drago Plateau. We knew that we were a hop, skip and a jump from where Claus was likely to be.

_A Balding Eagle suddenly attacked!_

_ A Titany suddenly attacked!_

Past that point on Mt. Oriander, we saw a Drago baby playing with a shoe. The pair of us knew it was Claus', but chose not to attack the youth. It left on its own, allowing us to collect Claus' shoe.

_You encountered a Tree!_

We found Claus' other shoe shortly. Only trouble is… something found us.

"That's…

_The Mecha-Drago suddenly attacked!_


	6. 1: Mecha-Drago

"…not a Drago anymore! I have a bad feeling about this!" Alec panicked. I took no nonsense. I brandished the Drago Fang, and the Mecha-Drago roared, showing a missing tooth. My rage was fine-tuned. I ran up to the beast, and plunged the fang into its hide. Blood spurted from the gash, and the Drago cried. But it wasn't going down. Worst still, the fang was beyond my reach. I closed my eyes, and hit the Drago. It wailed, meaning I could deal damage. Alec threw some of my bombs, and I whacked it with Swings. Finally, I charged up a Power Smash…

_The Mecha-Drago tried one last attack!_

The attack knocked me over, but I could resume my feet. I walked up to the Drago, and removed the Fang. I stood above the beast, knowing that thrusting the fang downward would avenge my dear Hinawa.

The seconds drew longer. It was the cry of an infant that crashed my resolve.

"Flint! Don't kill the Drago! You'll only make that baby suffer what Claus and Lucas did!"

He was right. The Drago Fang clattered to the ground. I dropped to my knees with it.

_It is possible that, until now, the people of Tazmily had never known sadness._

_ On sunny days and on cloudy days, they always greeted each other with smiles._

_ They lived in harmony with the creatures of the forest._

_ The strong would help the weak, and those who had would share with those who had not._

_ However, it appears that the villagers have learned all too much about sadness._

_ Suddenly, everything is changing for the worse._

_ When did this change begin?  
Where did it begin?  
What set it in motion, and why?_

_ Almost as if toys, the peaceful animals are being transformed into ferocious monsters that attack people._

_ Some people, like Flint, have even had their families torn apart._

_ Just what is this suspicious group that wears pig masks?_

_ What are the eerie objects that soar through the once beautiful skies?_

_ And where could the missing Claus be…?_

_ The mysteries continue to pile up._

_ And so the tale first begins…_

_ …As a tragedy._

**This chapter is dedicated to:**

**SHIGESATO ITOI**

**For his work on "Hobo Nikkan Itoi Shinbun"…**

**I jest. The dedication was earned for his work on the entire Mother franchise. If only the effort was more widely published away from his homeland…**


	7. 2: Stealthy Spook

_ "Flint… I dunno what to say… you must be in real shock thanks to Hinawa's death… but say you won't do anything rash. Lucas has been crying at Hinawa's grave since it was made. You can find it atop the mountain. Please, let me know if I can offer any more assistance," I told Flint. I had been resting at the fence._

_ "I understand, Duster. And thank you. Now, go take a rest. I know Wess works you hard."_

_ "That he does. Thank you for the advice."_

* * *

** watch?v=gZJdYUO4y8Y**

* * *

"Duster. I speak to you not as my son, but as my pupil," Wess called.

"Understood, sir."

"Excellent. There is a task I need completed. It is not a task I have been anxiously awaiting, for it concerns a great emergency. Hinawa's death is the beginning of a string of problems for the future, and this task is important for hoping to prevent more tragedies."

"Sir. Speak less of the consequences and more of the task if it bothers you, sir."

"Correct, Duster. As I mentioned, I had hoped this day would never come. But we have prepared for it anyway. You now have the chance to try what you have been taught. This is not a test. This is not a drill. This is an order. You are to go to Osohe Castle. You will collect a certain item, and return it to me. That item… no. It is important that, as a thief, you understand the value of what you steal. It is shiny. I will speak of no more."

"Understood, sir."

"In the basement are certain "Thief Tools." Your Wall Staples are one of this set. Find the others below."

I headed downstairs to find these thief tools. There was a Hypno-Pendulum, a Tickle Stick, a Scary Mask, a Smoke Bomb, and a Siren Beetle. All would apparently be of use in battle.

* * *

As I prepared to leave Tazmily, I bumped into a mysterious peddler. He told me,

"Sorry for not paying attention, but we are in a hurry. If you'll excuse us. Come, little monkey. We must be off." He left to the south, the monkey following reluctantly. But that wasn't an important detail. I walked up to Butch, who was shortly past this encounter. He was rambling on about how he had something called 'money', coming across in by trading pigs for it. He hid it in the well, where no one could take it.

"It's a secret to everybody."

* * *

I entered the graveyard, only to encounter living proof of Wess' suspicions. Or… dead proof.

_A Zombie Man and it's cohorts suddenly attacked!_

I was intrigued to learn what my Thief Tools did. I used the Tickle Stick on the nearest zombie, who started giggling and seemed to have lower defence. I used the Scary Mask on a different one, and it's attacks became weaker. I tried the Hypno-Pendulum, and the third zombie fell asleep. I threw the Smoke Bomb at the fourth, who couldn't stop crying and had trouble attacking. I held up the Siren Beetle, and the zombies turned around. One sound kick and they returned to the dust of the earth. I continued.

"Oh, hey, Wess's son. Listen, you wish to enter Osohe Castle?" Nippolyte asked when I went to him.

"Yes. How?"

"You talked to me. There is a secret entrance in my house. Look there."

"Thank you."

* * *

_A Zombie Dog suddenly attacked!_

_ A Mobile Grave suddenly attacked!_

Nippolyte's secret passage was hidden behind a bookcase. It was a huge hole leading to a sewer-like passage. I travelled through it to get to Osohe Castle and collect that item.

_A Detached Leech suddenly attacked!_

_You snuck up on a Spineless Lobster from behind!_

I emerged in the Osohe Castle courtyard. Nippolyte, who had shown up there by unknown methods, told me that the only way to enter Osohe Castle was to climb the walls, as the doors were locked. Luckily, I could use the Wall Staples to ascend the bricks. I entered Osohe Castle at long last.


	8. 2: Osohe Castle

**Just warning you, if the wrong encounter message displays, it's because my resource is very iffy about showing off these messages. I do not know the correct messages for those enemies he missed, so I chose the one of 'You encountered', 'Suddenly attacked', and 'Blocked the way', that made the most sense.**

* * *

_You encountered a Stinky Ghost!_

The first thing I did was find a statue holding a wrecking ball above a cracked floor. I rammed into the statue, making it drop the ball onto the cracked ground. I jumped down the resultant pit, noting the scalable area leading back up.

Through my search, I found a ghost selling items for Rotten Éclairs, a delicacy among ghosts. I pulled out a Rotten Éclair I had picked up from a Stinky Ghost, purchasing the snake.

"Hello! I'm a Rope Snake. I can help you to grab onto certain hanging objects, which may be of use to you."

"…Sure, I'll take you." I explored the castle some more.

_An Arachnid! suddenly attacked!_

_A Barrel Man blocked the way!_

_You encountered a Big Bro!_

_The Artsy Ghost suddenly attacked!_

_A Ghost Armour blocked the way!_

_A Violent Roach suddenly attacked!_

It was at this point of the journey that Mr Rope Snake came in handy. He asked me to grab him by the tail, and swing him at a mounted candle. I did so, and he grabbed the candle. The momentum of the toss pulled me over a chasm that stood in my way. With a newfound respect for the Rope Snake, I continued.

_A Carpet Monster blocked the way!_

In the next room, I saw a curious sight. A girl dropped from the ceiling a landing above me, and ran off, dropping something. I collected it in hope of returning it later. She seemed… like a kindred spirit in thievery.

_A Rockin' Ghost suddenly attacked!_

_You encountered a Pseudoor!_

The next room was of note. A lone ghost was conducting a musical piece, which made the contents of the room go flying. I had a chat, hoping to be able to pass.

"I am Mr Passion. The music I am playing is "Serenade No. 13". Will you listen?"

"No. You misnamed it. It is known as the 'Eine Kleine Nachtmusik'."

"This is what artistic know-nothings get!"

_Mr Passion suddenly attacked!_

Mr Passion attacked mostly by playing certain pieces of music, and by sending objects flying about the room. As a thief, dodging the flying objects was such a simple task. I landed a kick on every… 8 beats or so? I apparently know nothing about music, so I couldn't tell. After he disappeared, I could pass through.

In the next room, I found a dead end. It contained something shiny. I couldn't believe my eyes. The certain important item! The Noble Spittoon! I returned to Wess right away.

* * *

"That was fast. Show me the item."

"Right here, sir." Wess examined the Noble Spittoon.

"This texture… this lustre… this is the Noble Spittoon… Duster. I apologize. My judgement was correct. You are exceptionally…"

I couldn't help myself. I leaned forward.


	9. 2: Thief Adventure

"STUPIDER THAN I THOUGHT!"

That knocked me back a few feet.

"YOU MORON! YOU MORON! YOU MORON! THIS IS NOT THAT CERTAIN IMPORTANT ITEM!" In a rage, Wess took the spittoon, brought it above his head, and swung it down to the floor in a towering temper. He turned to me, and his expression turned to curiosity. He leaned forward, and took the pendant.

"Hey! I was going to return that to the person who dropped it!"

"You wanted to return it? You call yourself a thief, moron? Wait… this belonged to the princess of Osohe! Maybe you weren't so bad. However, I shall join you as we return to Osohe Castle."

* * *

As we returned to Osohe Castle, we heard an ominous sound on the horizon. As we reached Osohe Castle, we saw some men in pig suits attacking the castle.

"We may not have much time, moron."

"I screwed up, I understand. But could you stop harping on about it?"

"No. It's fun calling you a moron."

* * *

We entered the castle, and immediately ran into two men in pig-suits, and a pile of clay. One of the pig-men zapped the clay, and it became animated.

_A Clayman suddenly attacked!_

Not a tough enemy to us, which scared away those two pig-men. We passed through, and found something very interesting.

_A Pigmask trapped you!_

Pigmasks were willing to engage in combat. Not the tastiest pork in the pig.

**And I am so glad I can call them Pigmasks now. Remember Chuggaaconroy's dilemma with Shadow Pokémon when he did **_**Colosseum**_**? That's what not calling these guys Pigmasks was like. At least I didn't screw up.**

"The treasure is past this wall," Wess stated in the room with the Noble Spittoon.

"It's a door of sorts? Could've fooled me," I volunteered.

"It did, moron. Now… don't look. This is embarrassing."

**And I am going to disobey both Wess and the rules of author's notes in this story to give this link. You'll thank me after you've watched it. Dialogue is not canon to this story.**

** watch?v=Vqt2CqczNZM**

"I believe I have taught you this dance. And that I have instructed you to perform it. But you still did not listen. No matter. Come, moron."

* * *

Not far from that… key… we had our instincts tested by a blast of ice. Both of us could dodge, and our eyes moved to the source. My jaw dropped.

"That's the girl who dropped the pendant. She seemed like a kindred spirit…"

"Yes, that looks like the princess of Osohe Castle. We should return the pendant."

"Wess? Is that you, old geezer?" I didn't know what was more shocking: the fact the princess knew Wess, or the fact she called him an old geezer.

"Princess? This brings back memories… or at least, I hope these are memories."

"Geezer, get your act together. I got my leg stuck in this primitive trap, and I was just considering cutting it off. I didn't want you to watch."

"Reckless as ever, I see. But you needn't resort to such drastic actions. Why, watch and learn, the pair of you." But there was nothing to watch. Wess had the trap off in the next instant. The girl got up, and walked up to me.

"Hey, my pendant! So you stole it?"

"No. I had every intention of returning it next time we met. You dropped it earlier."

"Oh, is that the case? Well Duster… you have halitosis. But enough about that. I should introduce myself. That is how meetings work, right? My name is

**A strong, wise, and rather masculine girl: **Kumatora

"Kumatora! Glad to meet you! So, shall we proceed?"

"Sure thing, princess. Duster, you moron, put all you efforts into protecting her."

***whoosh*. Hello, I'm pretending to be the Word on the Wind. But I suck at it, so don't expect to many *whoosh*. For now, I'll just say this: PSI, or as this game calls it, PK, is learned rather unusually. It would be too much of a hassle to say where and when Kumatora learns her PSI, but just expect it to happen whenever it is most inconvenient. Or don't. I'm not sure how PSI will work on paper. And let me end this with a *whoosh***

* * *

_You encountered a Lingering Spirit!_

_ An Osohe Cape blocked the way!_

There were also brooms that we learned to avoid the hard way. Our first trip past resulted in us getting swept at by one of them, sending us back to the room after Wess' key and meeting Kumatora. That far back. And, just before we returned to the broom room, Kumatora caught a fever and we were no longer able to run. That was painful, and I hope to never do that again.

* * *

It wasn't long that we found the real 'certain item'. The Egg of Light. Or the Hummingbird Egg. Take your pick. It was a ball of secrets inside secrets inside even more secrets. The Pigmasks could not have it.

"Duster… this egg has such a Thieves' Scent that it reminds me of condensed milk. And you couldn't catch a whiff of it. Moron."

"You cannot call your son a 'moron', Wess. Wait, is moron a bad word?"

"Yes, it is, Kumatora. But Wess insists upon it."

*BANG*

"This will be discussed later."

"Agreed."

"Now to take this egg and get out of here."

"Wait, Kumatora!"

"What, old geezer?"

"I put traps around the egg so no one could grab it."

"Which means… what?"

The floor vanished. It took us a few seconds to notice, and then we began to fall.

"PRINCESS!"

"My bad."

* * *

*SPLASH* *SPLASH* *splash*… *plop*

Wess and Kumatora emerged first. I came up shortly after, having grabbed the Egg of Light.

"Good one Duster. I've called you a moron 9 times so far, but I take it back now."

"Thank you, geezer."

"Wait… what is that shadow? Wess? You know?"

"No, I don't. Which means we should be concerned."

"Everyone! On land. We stand a better chance on those piles of skulls!

_The Oh-So-Snake suddenly attacked!_


	10. 2: Oh-So-Snake

I threw my Smoke Bomb. Kumatora tried PK Thunder. Wess threw Thunder Bombs. Basically, we attacked from the skulls while the Oh-So-Snake dived, bit, and thrashed his tail. Once he was fried, the water suddenly became fierce, and the piles of skulls began to rattle. They were pulled into the edge of the room, us flowing with it. I clutched at the egg like it was my first born son.

* * *

**Please note: This is now Kumatora's point of view. Duster kinda isn't here. And yes, this is the only time in the game where Kumatora is directly playable. …Wait, is there a suitable frog or so? I hate having to break the rules.**

"Oh, you're up, geezer!"

"Apparently. Where is that moron?"

"Duster didn't wash up in the same place as us."

"…I'm sure he'll show up. They always do."

We rushed to Tazmily Square because why not.

* * *

"Where is that scum, Duster?" Butch asked.

"Why do you want that moron?"

"He stole my 'money'!"

"What is 'money'?"

Everyone was discussing that when Flint and Boney arrived.

"Look, everyone knows Wess and Duster are thieves! So they'd do something like this in a flash!" Butch said.

"SHUT UP, YOU PUNK! AND OPEN YOUR EARS!" I bellowed running straight at Butch.

"Wess. Mysterious girl. This fuss won't solve a thing if Duster is missing. We're on your side. Leave this matter be." Flint said wisely. I let go of Butch's overalls.

_The mysterious group that has been tinkering with the forest creatures in an almost toy-like fashion has finally commenced its plan to alter the town, the lives, and even the hearts of the people._

_ It seems as if a grand scheme of some sort is hidden behind the actions of the suspicious peddler who has recently arrived._

_ However, not everyone is content to sit quietly by as the enemy continues its odious attacks from every angle._

_ Flint, who's family bonds were torn to shreds…_

_ Wess and his son Duster, the Thieves of Justice…_

_ Princess Kumatora, the mysterious girl who suddenly appeared…_

_ Destiny is bringing together those who would use their power for good._

_ And what has become of Lucas, the crybaby…?_

**This chapter is dedicated to:**

**SATORU IWATA**

**For taking the time to reprogram Mother 2 to make the game sellable while keeping Itoi's charm.**

**Now do the same for Mother 1 and Mother 3 and we can get them outside of Japan too.**


	11. 3: The Desert of Death

watch?v=ZoaPYiC_Q2Y

* * *

"Welcome, Pigmasks. Did you bring the specimen?" the Pigmask Captain asked.

"Right here, sir. Oi! Punt it out here!" one of the Pigmasks on the ship responded. The 'specimen', a monkey, was thrown face first onto the desert sand. His girlfriend monkey was kept on the mother ship as it flew away.

* * *

"Right, let's get down to business, chimp!" a man with a voice that reminded me of a drill sergeant said, his sandals flapping in the desert sand.

"If you don't do your job, the girlie monkey gets it. If you act nicely, you get freed and we can put this business behind us."

*ZAP*

"How do you like it? That collar around your neck allows me to do that whenever you do something I don't like. Wait… do you have a name? No? Well, think of one, lazy ape!"

**A monkey who will endure anything for his girlfriend: **Salsa-

"Alright… Salsa? Listen close, because I'm only going to say this once. You will do these things: Act nice, and obey my every command. I say dance, you dance. I say laugh, you laugh. Now, show me a dance."

I danced.

"Watching that is embarrassing. A different one."

I tried a different dance.

"Now laugh!"

I laughed.

"Backflip!"

I back flipped. The Pigmasks oinked, and left on the mother ship. The drill sergeant dragged me with him.

**And I'll say this once, because no one else will. The drill sergeant's name is Fassad, pronounced as in 'façade'. Say it with me: 'Fah-SAHD'.**

** …I was never meant to write pronunciation.**

* * *

_You encountered a Dung Beetle!_

_ A Sand Lizard suddenly attacked!_

_ You encountered a Sara-Sara-Sahara!_

_ A Great Antlion blocked the way!_

"Listen, monkey. That is a Cactus Wolf. He's blocking the way to our destination. But we have to beat him up to get past. Go kick his cactus, monkey!"

_A Cactus Wolf suddenly attacked!_

I used a skill I learned in the jungle: the Monkey Mimic. He attacked, I attacked right back. Fassad's powerful attacks were no slouch either. After beating it, we entered the base, and travelled through to a place of significance.


	12. 3: The Suspicious Peddler

**You can encounter Violent Roaches in this base. My resource finally showed the message… and its 'A Violent Roach blocked the way'. I won't change it in Chapter 2, but dangit!**

"Alright, monkey. This here is a Pork Bean. It is an unbelievably fast method of transport that will take us to the village of Tazmily in the blink of an eye. Now get in," Fassad explained. I shrieked, and got in.

_You encountered a HUGE Pillbug!_

At the end of the tunnel, we found our path blocked by some weird goo.

_A Gooey Goo and it's cohorts blocked the way!_

We bombed them, and emerged in a cemetery. We left to the Yado Inn, but not before bumping into a weird, halitosis-inflicted man with a limp.

"Sorry for not paying attention, but we are in a hurry. If you'll excuse us. Come, little monkey. We must be off," Fassad said. Reluctantly, I followed. Fassad hid behind the well, and watched as Butch put his money in it. Fassad swiped it.

He promptly gave it to the owners of the Yado Inn to book us rooms. They thought to use it as a doorstop, and we took a rest in the middle room.

* * *

*dial* "Oh, you at Osohe Castle? Good. Then all is according to plan. Storm at dawn. What? You saw what? A weird, halitosis-inflicted man with a limp? Ignore him. He's no threat whatsoever."

* * *

"Come! Gather around! Come, one and all, fair denizens of Tazmily! Congratulations are in order for the hard work you put in every single day!"

I laughed.

"I've come here to give you wonderful news … about happiness!"

I danced.

"…Blue skies. White clouds. Bountiful crops. Stout livestock. Happy families and kind-hearted neighbours… This village is filled with so many wondrous things! But, there's still something missing. A tiny speck of uncertainty that steals into each bright day. Is this how things really should be?! Shouldn't we be living much more comfortable, enjoyable lives?! It's only natural to harbour a few such suspicions. Odd animals that have never been seen before now lurk in our forests, and giant balloon-like objects soar our skies! What's going on?! What's happening to the world we live in?! And that's not all! Not by a long shot! The word on the wind says that in the very near future, lightning powerful enough to burn down forests and woods will rain down on us almost daily!"

One of the villagers laughed.

"Oh! You laughed at that, didn't you? You thought to yourself, 'Get real! Something like that would never happen!' But I truly believe this will soon be a reality. And in times like this, isn't it human nature to want to be happy? To live with a smile on your face? But I have good news for you! Today is your lucky day!"

I back flipped.

"You can obtain happiness very easily."

I tried a different dance.

"Just look here! Even my cute, adorable Salsa is dancing so happily… The reason for this, you see… …is that this monkey has gotten a head start on obtaining happiness!"

I laughed.

"How exactly did little Salsa here manage to find happiness? All those who are interested, please raise your hand boisterously. Who wants to be happy?!"

One. Two. Three. F-f-four.

"Okay, little Salsa! Go and ask the nice people who want happiness for their names. Please keep your hands raised, folks."

Abbey. Abbot. Biff. Isaac.

"Everyone! If even one more of us can achieve happiness, all will be right with the world! For those of you who didn't raise your hand, please think it over later, and if you decide you do want happiness after all, feel free to let me know anytime! Well, that's all for today's show! May happiness come to this village!"

I back flipped.

"Take care!"

I laughed.

* * *

We returned to the Yado Inn. Fassad received a phone call about the business at Osohe Castle, and he instructed me to deliver the Happy Boxes.

After delivering them, I returned to Fassad. He told me that he was going to Osohe Castle, and was dragging me along. I was beyond caring by this point.


	13. 3: Osohe Castle Dungeons

We found two Pigmasks right inside. They told Fassad that the intruders were hunting for their objective, and that's why they hadn't found it. The intruders? An old man and the weird, halitosis-inflicted man with a limp. They were threats after all!

…Now I'm thinking like a Pigmask. Ook.

Fassad shortly received a phone call directing him to the basement. We began to travel there to cut off the old man and the weird, halitosis-inflicted man with a limp.

We encountered a door in the basement. Fassad instructed me to oped it. I checked the three patterns depicted on the wall next to it, and performed that dance.

**If you want to see how I open this door, check this link:**

** watch?v=XyyjbHpXm04****.**

**What Fassad says is not story canon.**

*ZAP*

"You may have opened this door… but never do that dance again. UNDERSTAND?"

Why did I ever join this guy?

* * *

_You encountered a Recon Mech!_

_A Cherry Skeleton blocked the way!_

_ A Lil Big Bro suddenly attacked!_

Fassad found a lever in this area. He forced me to throw it, and the river beneath us started flowing ridiculously fast. An old man, the weird, halitosis-inflicted man with a limp, a girl and a mysterious egg flew across it, along with a whole ton of skulls. We ran as fast as we could in the general direction of after them.

* * *

Outside, we met two Pigmask Captains blocking the way. Fassad asked one of them to get out of the way.

"You heard Fassad! Fall back!"

"He was looking at you when he said that! You fall back!"

"BOTH OF YOU FALL BACK, NOW!"

They cleared the way.

"You're so stupid."

"It's all your fault, idiot!"

"He was looking at you when he said that!"

"GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!"

**That scene had no story relevance whatsoever. Why is it here? It's funny as all Benadeel.**

* * *

We encountered an argument by the well in which Fassad stole the money.

"My word! I cannot believe someone would steal that money I gave you!" Fassad said. I wondered how he knew that was the topic of the debate. He gave a short spiel on his brand of happiness sales, and left. I turned to follow him, but I was stopped by a vague tickling sensation in the back of my mind. I turned. The girl who was in the stream earlier was staring directly at me. No… she was looking through me. She was reading my mind.

…Hi.

Fassad noticed this, and took me away.

*ZAP*

Perhaps not the wisest choice near someone who had read my mind and knew what that meant.


	14. 3: A Kind Act

"Hey, monkey!" a girl's voice called. It was the middle of the night. There were no other monkeys in Tazmily. I knew it was the girl who read my mind. I climbed out the window after her and the old man, and she took me away from the Yado Inn.

"You're safe now," the old man stated.

"Nice to meet you monkey. My name is Kumatora, and this old geezer is Wess," the girl said.

"This is a good deed, Princess. Now to find that moron-Duster and the egg."

"Yeah. You're free, monkey. Now you can go where YOU want, not following that lie-spewing fraud."

"Ah, Princess, might I quickly go and get the shock device first?"

"…Sure."

*ZAP*

"Sorry! Bumped it on my way. Here, monkey. You destroy it."

*ZAP*

…Well, that was the last time it would happen. To think it was self-inflicted. But I did not leave. I wanted… no, I needed to save my girlfriend Samba. I let Kumatora read my mind.

"Damn that cheap bastard!"

"You called?"

Four Pigmasks lined up in a spearhead formation. Fassad walked straight through the middle.

"To think, I would meet you here, of all places… Princess Kumatora!" Fassad proclaimed. You gotta hand it to him. He got special effects down.

"You think you can escape, stupid monkey? Nwehehehehehehehe!"

"He can! And he will!" Kumatora exclaimed. In a softer voice, she said, "OK, guys. Three, two, one…" and me and Wess ran off. I looked back. Kumatora did not intend us to run there. Oops.

* * *

We made it to the Sunshine Forest before they trapped us. Pigmasks and a weird vehicle I had seen the Pigmasks used were on all sides.

"It's attacking!" Kumatora screamed.

_A Pork Tank suddenly attacked!_


	15. 3: Pork Tank

I threw whatever Ancient Bananas I could salvage while with Fassad. Kumatora closed her eyes, and a wicked thunderbolt dropped on the enemy. Wess threw bombs, some old socks and kicks in equal amounts. I even resorted to monkey mimic.

_The Pork Tank was wrecked!_

A pathetic Pigmask was inside the tank. He showed his face, and the tank was worse for wear. It was of no hassle to dispatch of it by this point.

Having beaten the fierce Pork Tank, we turned to the Pigmasks. None seemed eager to restart the battle. Except one…

"Nwehehehehehehehe Nwehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe Nwehehehehehehehehehehehe!" Fassad. He had more Pigmasks and another Pork Tank. We were eeked. Until a lone warrior came along.

A boy Wess stated to be named 'Lucas'.

* * *

Lucas looked at the situation.

"LUCAS! RUN! SAVE YOURSELF!" Wess bellowed. Lucas did nothing of the sort.

"I… am done running," he said. "Running won't bring back Mom… but destroying the Pigmasks will certainly avenge her!"

"Why, little boy. Big words, but are you man enough to back up your threat."

Lucas didn't dignify that with words. Fassad's response was a shrill whistle. It summoned a baby Drago.

"Pathetic."

The baby Drago wailed.

*THUD*

Everyone stopped.

*THUD*

Everyone spun north faster than a compass.

It was a Drago.

And it was pissed.

Pigmasks were thrown around as if they were toys. After the first round, the remaining Pigmasks fled in terror. The Pork Tank was abandoned. I then received the tickling sensation again.

"Monkey, your turn."

"What? NO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! MY NAME IS FASSAD- WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Fassad was thrown into the winds.

_Tazmily Village was now transforming exactly how the newly-come peddler had planned._

_ Only a handful of villagers realise that things that were good and right were being tossed away one after the other._

_ Although prosperity is increasing, an eerie darkness seems to be growing heavier over the village at the same time._

_ However, within that darkness, a frail, young boy grows ever stronger._

_ Soon, Lucas will repaint this tale of sadness with a bright, new colour._

_ The deeper the darkness, the brighter the sunrise at dawn._

_ The once-coddled Lucas is now on his way to becoming a brilliant, young sun._

**This chapter is dedicated to:**

**PHIL SANDHOP**

**For his painstaking efforts in making and confirming the NES prototype of Earth Bound, known more widely as Earthbound Zero or Mother 1.**

**We thank you for keeping the run button in the game.**


	16. 4: Reminiscence

** watch?v=vb4vTZhbnCU**

* * *

_Claus went tearing down the crossing north of Tazmily. If I hadn't managed such a loud shout, I wouldn't have voiced my complaints._

_"Claus, it's far too dangerous. I can't live without Mom already. I won't lose you."_

_ "Ah, Lucas, you don't understand this. I must avenge Mom."_

_ "In which case, take me with you."_

_ "No."_

_ "Why not?"_

_ "Someone has to take care of Dad."_

* * *

_"Lucas?" Alec asked. I said nothing._

_ "Son. Withholding the truth is the same as lying. Please. I don't want Claus to see Hinawa so soon."_

_ "He took your knife and went into the mountains to kill the Drago."_

_ "Good thing Lucas is so honest, Flint. We have to plan to find him. Take what you need from the village, and come to my humble abode."_

* * *

_I looked at the situation._

_ "LUCAS! RUN! SAVE YOURSELF!" Wess bellowed. I did nothing of the sort._

_ "I… am done running," I said. "Running won't bring back Mom… but destroying the Pigmasks will certainly avenge her!"_

_ "Why, little boy. Big words, but are you man enough to back up your threat."_

_ I didn't dignify that with words. Fassad's response was a shrill whistle. It summoned a baby Drago._

_ "Pathetic."_

_ The baby Drago wailed._

_ *THUD*_

_ Everyone stopped._

_ *THUD*_

_ Everyone spun north faster than a compass._

_ It was a Drago._

_ And it was pissed._

_ Pigmasks were thrown around as if they were toys. After the first round, the remaining Pigmasks fled in terror. The Pork Tank was abandoned. I then understood the monkey's motivations._

_ "Monkey, your turn."_

_ "What? NO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! MY NAME IS FASSAD- WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"_

_ Fassad was thrown into the winds._

* * *

_"Well, son. I must be off."_

_ "Where are you going, father?"_

_ "To look for Claus. I must find him, knock some sense into him, and apologize to him… in that order."_

_ "Can I come?"_

_ "No, son. I want you to grow into a responsible young lad. What I'm doing is borderline reckless… but it must be done."_

_ "I see, father. Please… succeed."_

* * *

_Three years have passed since then. Three long, painful years._


	17. 4: Tazmily Village Today

A train's whistle sounded in the distance. The workers were returning to Tazmily. I left my bed and went to greet them. I was waiting for Dad to at least give me instructions on repairing the sheep-pen. Boney decided to come along for the walk.

**Hey, Lucas! Looking good! Listen, with the new Dragon Power mechanic… nothing will change. Seriously. Dragon Power has no impact on a novelisation of an RPG… because you never need Dragon Power to do stuff. Rest assured Lucas cares about his Dragon Power, but… there's like one place it'll be mentioned after this, and that's in this chapter.**

"Jackie, get real."

"I'm telling you. Lucky looks a lot like Duster. It's in the realm of possibility."

"Hi, Lucas."

"Hey, Bronson. Hi, Jackie. Whatcha talkin' about?"

**Another time, another place, a girl uses my ability to bend the rules to express her displeasure. Lucas, stop saying that.**

"Nothing important. A bassist up in Club Titiboo past the factory resembles ol Duster quite a bit. Jackie thinks it's him."

"It IS him, Bronson. We have to tell Wess!"

"…I'm not telling Wess of any unconfirmed leads. It'll only disappoint him if we're wrong.

* * *

**Funfact: Fassad appears in this chapter at this point. The poll is nowhere near over, but I would have removed this scene no matter what the result of the poll was. As you might have figured, Fassad plays too big a role in Chapter 5 for it to be released before the poll is over. Don't forget to vote!**

* * *

"…A guy who looks like Duster?" Wess asked. And yes, I told him.

"Mm-hm. You have to ask?"

"Correct. Now, to lower my voice, so as to not concern the Pigmasks. Could you go investigate this bassist to see if he's really my moron or not?"

"Always happy to help someone still sane."

"Take this pigeon. If you find my moron, release him and he'll find me… and let me know.

* * *

_You encountered a Ramblin' Mushroom!_

_A Slitherhen suddenly attacked!_

_ You encountered a Squawking Stick!_

On our trek through the train tunnels, almost as if the great Dragon was guiding me, I felt the urge to climb a ladder. Atop the ladder was a hot spring. My first ever hot spring. I dumped my clothes and dipped in. The scalding water soothed my agitation, and relieved my mind. I suddenly learned the power of PSI. Specifically, Lifeup, Healing and PK Love.

_A Really Flying Mouse suddenly attacked!_

_ A Muttshroom suddenly attacked!_

_ A Reconstructed Mole suddenly attacked!_


	18. 4: A Part-Time Job For A Lovely Lass

We made it to the factory… in one piece. Can't say I'm complaining. We walked up to the Pigmask in charge.

"Excuse me, Mr Pigmask, but I am interested in heading to Club Titiboo. Would you kindly point us in the right direction."

"Club Titiboo? I'll only point the way to workers!"

"Part-timers, too?"

"…Sure? Caught your attention?"

"Yeah. Now direct me to your application criteria."

"You'll have to transport broken Claymen to the surface. Can you handle that?"

"Sure thing. If you're talking about those bluish things other there."

"Yep. *oink*"

"What?"

"Don't mind me. Now, I'll need your name. The name of the person… in the background…"

**It occurs to me that 'phineas81707' will not suffice to this man. It has one word, numerals, and no capital letter. I will sign the name 'Bethany Lieflijk'.**

** ...Bethany is apparently a unisex name, so I doubt this will attract suspicion. Or at least, keep this Pigmask from knowing my gender. Why the secrecy?**

** …That's what I'd like to know!**

"Alright, Lucas. Don't try any funny business, or you'll only inconvenience the lovely lass pulling the strings!

**Funny line of dialogue kept for sake of being all the more humorous.**

* * *

…It took a while, but the work was done without major hassle. Tedious, though. I accepted my pay of 200 Dragon Power, but more importantly, I got a ticket that would allow me to reach Club Titiboo, and directions to the place. We ascended the ropeway and found ourselves on the cliff face. Sadly, entry was not to be so easy.

"We don't allow pets. Sorry, but you must leave."

I had an idea…


	19. 4: Club Titiboo

We returned with the flimsiest disguise for Boney ever. I wonder how this plan worked. We were still stopped, though, on account of our scents being reminiscent of a child and a dog. …

"Oh, hello, there!" a girl said from behind the guards. "Why, if it isn't the underage-smelling Summer and the dog-smelling King!" I don't know who this girl is, but her disguises are worse than mine. But if she's disguising for us, she's a good girl. "You two been mistaken for a child and a dog yet again?" We got instantly forgiven. I'm glad this girl's on our side.

* * *

"Shh… don't change your expression," the girl told us. I was goofily grinning at our luck. "I know I'm dressed in this stupid, restricting outfit, but it's me, Kumatora! We met when you went on an insane rampage, remember? Explanations later… for now, just keep that goofy grin plastered to your face."

"Violet recommends the DCMC concert. The concert's coming on real soon, so enter the door behind Violet," Kumatora then proceeded to put on an overly feminine act. I shrugged, and went into the concert hall behind Kumatora.

** watch?v=bOlVA3K7vwg**

***hop* Pretend this a frog on the table. This is DCMC's concert. *hop*.**

**For once, the dialogue is canon, despite the fact there isn't any setup for Thomas. Pretend he's a nobody. Shouldn't be too hard.**

* * *

After DCMC's concert, I decided to go see Kumatora. I did stop to get some souvenirs of DCMC, though. Kumatora winked at us, and lead us through a secret passage to her room.

_You encountered a Slimy Slug!_

"That secret passage is so handy, but I always get so muddy," Kumatora stated. She quickly washed herself off, and suggested we do the same. This we did, due to convenience. And I disliked that stench too.

_After showering, the three conversed at great length, almost as if filling in the three year gap that had separated them._

_ They discussed the rescued monkey…_

_ They discussed the Hummingbird Egg from Osohe Castle, and how it went missing…_

_ They discussed the fact that one of the DCMC members appears to be an amnesic Duster…_

_ And they discussed the mysterious army that had radically transformed Tazmily Village…_

_ As if assembling the jumbled pieces of a jigsaw puzzle, they told each other what they knew to put their thoughts together._

_ The coming battle will not be easy…_

_ This, more than anything, they knew all too well._

_ "I want to be stronger…"_

_ It was at around this time that Lucas truly began having such feelings…_


	20. 4: The Great Attic

"Alright, Lucas. I suggest that you see Duster, because he might remember something if he sees you."

"You sure? You were the last person he saw before losing his mind."

"Yeah, but I haven't managed to succeed yet, have I?"

"Alright, fine. But what do I do? 'Hey, Mr Guard! I need to get into the DCMC dressing room and convince Lucky to leave the band! Can I get past?' I'll get thrown out on ear for suggesting it!"

"Listen, Lucas. There's an entrance to the attic in the shower room. You can sneak into Duster's room that way. But just warning you…it'll be dangerous."

"For you. For Duster. For the Egg of Light. I will return Duster's memory!"

* * *

_An Arachnid! blocked the_ _way!_ **The software is annoying me. This enemy's name has four exclamation marks. It won't let me keep all of them.****  
**

_ You encountered a Greedier Mouse!_

_ An Elder Batty blocked the way!_

_ A Gently Weeping Guitar suddenly attacked!_

_ A Beaten Drum suddenly attacked!_

Whew, that area was tough. I had to heal far too much. However, I managed to eventually reach the end of the attic, where I encountered a bass. The poor thing was jealous of the new guy, Duster, and not in a great mood. As he told me before teaching me the hard way.

_The Jealous Bass and it's cohorts suddenly attacked!_


	21. 4: The Jealous Bass

The jealous bass had summoned a Gently Weeping Guitar and a Beaten Drum to the fight. Just to show what it could do, it did a jam session, dealing plenty of damage. I used PK Love to attack the instruments while Boney threw bombs. With all this racket, I was surprised that DCMC hadn't come rushing up. Nevertheless, we beat the Jealous Bass… although we barely escaped by the skin of our teeth. We dived into DCMC's room.

* * *

"You took forever. Violet has finished her explanation to DCMC," Violet said. OJ, the band leader, sized me up.

"Tonda Gossa. So you want Lucky, eh?" he asked. I nodded. Lucky thought it over, and stated what he knew about the entire situation.

"I don't know what I was like before coming to Club Titiboo. I remember clutching a weird egg, which I hid in a clump of dirt nearby. It's up a cliff near a giant waterfall."

"Unknown Valley! That's it, Duster!"

"But… am I Duster? Duster or Lucky… One will no longer exist as of this day. But how to decide which?"

"You'll have to ask destiny," Shimmy Zmizz stated.

"I'll accept whichever decision destiny makes!" Baccio claimed.

"We'll do it the way we always do in doubt," OJ said.

"…Stone-Sheet-Clippers?" Lucky asked.

**Rock-Paper-Scissors, by the way.**

"Yep. Lucas will play a round of Stone-Sheet-Clippers with myself. If Lucas wins, Lucky will be the one to cease to exist. If I win, Duster will vanish without trace. Understood?" OJ said. Five voices answered, "Yes."

**And there is voice acting here: they say 'Ready, Set, Go!' once you've chosen your hand. It's worthy of a mention, but not a link. It's a GBA game, for briljantheid's sake.**

I won. Clippers beat sheet. Duster's coming with us.

…Woo-hoo!

We left, only stopping to watch the DCMC concert from the other side of the door.

** watch?v=hO_RUTHh_OI&list=PLC3CE762A52A46507**

**This is only here because the scenes following are worth seeing with one's own eyes and ears.**

_Bon voyage, amigo._

_ Oh, guy in the sky, please grant a gift to our friend who's about to set out…_

_ How much time we wasted laughing together…_

_ But, guy in the sky, oh, how we loved that wasted time and those helpless smiles…_

_ Bon voyage._

_ Bon voyage, amigo._

* * *

"Let's go, Lucas. Give Duster a little time."

"OK."

* * *

_"Hey, no random people allowed!"_

_ Duster got knocked back several feet._

_ "Hey! Random guy! How would you like to join DCMC?"_

_ "…Sure thing… amigo…"_

* * *

_Duster practiced for hours on the bass… as Lucky…_

* * *

"Tonda Gossa… amigo…" Duster wept. He put down his wig. And left Club Titiboo.

* * *

I released the carrier pigeon. We found Duster.

**This chapter is dedicated to:**

**STARMEN DOT NET**

**For their continued devotion to the Mother series through the bad times and the terrible. And for translating Mother 3 for this story.**

…**But seriously, we need responses to those petitions.**


	22. 5: The Clod of Dirt

** watch?v=ZTI7xVDQkXc**

* * *

_He ran. Why did he run? Who knows? What was he running from? Who knows that either? It wasn't until reaching a clump of clay that he stopped. He looked at the boulder thoughtfully. After a while, he nodded, and placed the egg he was holding into it. Smiling in success, he began to wander around aimlessly._

* * *

"Around here, I entered a hole in the ground. We should find that to find the Egg of Light," Duster remarked.

"Understood. We'll keep our eyes peeled," Kumatora responded. I shrugged, and led the way based on what Duster had said.

_You encountered a Batangutan!_

_ A Parental Kangashark blocked the way!_

_ A Reconstructed Lion suddenly attacked!_

_ You encountered a Mecha-Turtle!_

"OK, guys. This is definitely the hole I went through… wait…" Duster said, his gaze sweeping across the field. We looked at the field, too, and found…

More holes. Mole holes. Move, holes!

"Duster, did you notice these holes the first time?" Kumatora questioned.

"Actually, no. But I guess trial-and-error isn't too big a deal…"

"Except for broken ankles."

"Lucas…"

"Just kidding. A quick fix of Lifeup can fix those."

* * *

"…This is it. The Hummingbird Egg is in this clump of clay."

"…Wait!"

"Lucas, what now?"

"I know what that clump is! That is one of the Pigmask's clay soldiers! Be careful! For all we know, it's been asleep for three years and is about to wake up!"

"…Yeah, right."

*CRASH*

"…Warned you."

"Not now."

The Clayman had got up. The lightning strike had charged it with enough energy for all four of us to climb Mt Oriander and still run around insanely. It ran in a random direction backwards. We chased after it.

Not far from there, we saw an unnaturally tall tower. At its tip was a yellow orb. On top of that was a turret. It was spraying the lands below with lightning. I found my hands curled into fists. I wanted the tower toppled. But first, Clayman chase.


	23. 5: Highway to Benadeel

The Clayman's traces led to a factory for the things. Shrugging, we entered. We didn't have much of a choice. We looked on as the three Pigmasks discussed bathroom habits before noticing our presence. The nearest one took a start, and rushed off for assistance. He brought back a Pigmask Captain, who immediately told me the situation…

"Sir! I was not made aware of your presence, sir!"

…in the weirdest possible way.

"I apologize for the intrusion. But I threw away an item shortly before realising I needed it. A Clayman covered in moss and other plants have that item within its body. I want all Pigmasks off their jobs to track down that Clayman faster than is physically possible!" I responded.

"Understood sir… However, wearing the clothes you are, sir, it sets a bad example for the men. Even worse, it might make the men not take your orders seriously!"

"Would you have the necessary clothes, Captain?"

"We have spares. Here you go, sir," he said, giving me a leather jacket, and he ordered one of the Pigmasks to retrieve two Pigmask uniforms and an animal Pigmask helmet. Given five minutes, we became the marshal of the Pigmask army, two bodyguards and Boney with a Pigmask helmet.

"Sorry about your dog. We do not have anything more suitable than that."

"Then I'll see to it that a suitable uniform is tailored later. For now, I need to collect my garbage."

* * *

We saw a Pigmask garbage man knock our Clayman into a garbage truck and drive off.

"…Now what?"

"We chase that truck and see how far it can be followed."

"…Makes sense."

_You encountered a Wound-Up Road Hog!_

_ You encountered a Scrapped Robot!_

On our way, we found a Pigmask driving a Pork Bean. He got out upon seeing us, and saluted.

"Sir. I have received word that you are searching for an item you mistakenly threw out."

"You are correct, Pigmask."

"Say… would you like to take control of this Pork Bean?"

"Sure thing, Pigmask."

We entered the Pork Bean, and drove off.

*CRASH*

The Pigmask never moved again. He was frozen saluting our journey.

* * *

"Commander! Are you alright?" a deep voice questioned.

"Yeah. Just a little dazed from the crash," I responded. I turned. It was the bull-masked Pigmask from Club Titiboo.

"Here, you can take my Pork Bean. More exercise is never a bad thing for such a hunk… hey, wait a second!" he said. He looked straight over me.

"I thought you wore a mask, Commander!"

"You were the first Pigmask to pick up on that, soldier. Good work."

"…It's not hard to miss. Some call you the Masked Man behind your back because of it."

"I approve of the use of force should anyone repeat that mistake."

"Alright then, Mr Masked Man."

"…You want to battle your commander, soldier? You're fired!"

"Ha! As if you're the commander!"

_The Fierce Pork Trooper blocked the way!_

Lucas whipped out a DCMC pamphlet, and the Fierce Pork Trooper became mesmerised. He stared at the pamphlet for so long, he failed to notice that the others were beating him up, and didn't make an effort to block him. Until he surrendered and left. We took his Pork Bean.

_You encountered a Road Block!_

_ A Wobbly Robot suddenly attacked!_

_ You encountered an Atomic Power Robot!_

_ A Rhinocerocket suddenly attacked!_

We finally reached the place in which the Clayman was dumped. A simple descent to the thing and BOOM! Egg of Light, right? Well… no. The nearest junk heap had other ideas.

_The Forlorn Junk Heap trapped you!_

It was a particularly challenging battle. None of our attacks, bar PK Fire, dealt considerable damage. Likewise, it's attacks meant that we spent our turns doing support moves rather than flat-out attacks. Not to mention its own support moves, which raised its defences and healed it. It was a miracle we escaped that fight. Nevertheless, we got the Egg of Light! Hold the egg high in the sky!


	24. 5: Tower of Thunder

_ "Duster… this egg has such a Thieves' Scent that it reminds me of condensed milk. And you couldn't catch a whiff of it. Moron."_

_ "You cannot call your son a 'moron', Wess. Wait, is moron a bad word?"_

_ "Yes, it is, Kumatora. But Wess insists upon it."_

_ *BANG*_

_ "This will be discussed later."_

_ "Agreed."_

_ "Now to take this egg and get out of here."_

* * *

"Guys… I'm Duster!"

"Congratulations, my little thief. Now to go… do something about Thunder Tower."

"I want the man who thought this tower up on the receiving end of us beating him up!"

"Lucas… I agree. In much crueller words."

*WHIRR* *click*

"Hi, Commander! You find your item?"

"Affirmative, soldier. Now take us to Thunder Tower for a routine inspection."

"Sure thing, sir! Ohoho, I can't wait to see Ana get her comeuppance!"

"Ana?"

"She's in charge of some of the dealings in Thunder Tower. She's been slack recently."

We all nodded, and got on his Pork Bean, heading to Thunder Tower.

* * *

_A Minor Robot suddenly attacked!_

_ You encountered a Whatever!_

_ You encountered a Battery Man!_

Just as we prepared to climb a level of Thunder Tower, we were stopped by a recoloring of a familiar foe…

"You! Still copying the commander, I see… very well. I shall lay down another beating. Don't say you didn't ask for it!"

_The Fierce Pork Trooper suddenly attacked!_

…It wasn't much different from last time. Dangle DCMC merchandise in his face while everyone else beats him until he surrenders.

"Hahahaha… You won't get away so easily…" someone said. We turned. It was a Pigmask Major and two Captains.

"So… you're the invaders… very well. You will know what it is to face the most powerful Pigmask Captain in the ranks!" the left Pigmask Captain boasted. It sounded feminine.

"Oh, Ana, do you honestly think you can take them out? You'll die if they look at you funny!" the other captain said. He looked as us. We looked at them funny.

"It's an expression, doofuses." That was our cue to leave.

"Do you think you can escape *wheeze* them? Idiots… now, let's move!"

"We won't leave you, Ninten!"

"The mission is more important."

* * *

We were far enough away to not listen to their bickering. We dumped the Pigmask uniforms. They were of no more help. We fled up the tower. Down the tower seemed to lead only to those three.

_A Screwloose blocked the way!_

What was this room? Ascending the tower portion there, we encountered a playroom for… I guess it's King P's room. You know, the King P from King P's theme? Whatever it was, nothing caught our attention, so we moved on higher. We didn't want those Pigmasks catching us.

Mood swing. There was now more electricity based rooms. Woah. We travelled through the area, stopping only to deal with the electric discharges.

_You encountered a Short Circuit Zap!_

_ Something awoke inside Lucas… Lucas learned PK Flash!_

That last part was me getting zapped by a discharge. Don't ask.

And then we tripped the alarm at the tippy top. From within the tower's power core was a weird robot.

SUSPICIOUS PEOPLE INSIDE THE GENERATOR ROOM! DEFENCE SYSTEM ACTIVATE! ALL PERSONNEL SHOULD PROBABLY EVACUATE RIGHT NOW!

_Mr Genetor suddenly attacked!_


	25. 5: Oh, Mother

This fight had an interesting gimmick. Boney demonstrated it. Attack it directly… and you get zapped. Duster and Boney sat back on support duty, while we focused on indirect attacking. Neat switch. He tried some powerful electricity, but we weren't the ones to beat him.

A PK Freeze that did not come from Kumatora's fingertips was launched. Missing us, it was responsible for short-circuiting Mr Genetor. The Pigmasks had caught up. We fled to the top of the tower, but there was nowhere left to go once we reached the top. Meanwhile, the Pigmasks had our backs to a wall.

"Alright. I'm gonna love doing this to you!"

_Ninten and his cohorts trapped you!_

Ana was the biggest worry in this battle. She had offensive PSI. Ninten did not, so we were decently safe from him, only worrying about his bashes and beams. The other Pigmask Captain, who was named Teddy, was a powerful attacker, so Duster had him Wall Stapled while he attacked. Despite the slippery top of the tower, we managed to emerge victorious. But Ana's PSI… if we fought another enemy like that…

Ana received a phone call. She chattered unconcernedly, recovering from our attack quickly. She hung up the phone, and indulged in maniacal laughter.

"You fools. Do you realise where we are? We are atop an exploding tower. We must bid you farewell, for you were worthy opponents. However, the Mother Porkship awaits us. Farewell… or not!" she taunted. Right on cue, an enormous ship appeared next to us. Ana and Teddy hopped on immediately. Ninten… not so lucky. He was caught in a hacking cough, and a particularly violent shudder flung him off Thunder Tower.

"NINTEN!" Ana shouted. Ninten may have responded. Ana and Teddy flew into a rage, and the Porkship began ascending. Without a thought, Duster pulled out his old friend the Rope Snake, and flung it at the still-hanging ladder.

We managed to hold on for a while. The Rope Snake was a formidable jaw. However, a masked man showed up, and saw us dangling from the ladder. The jacket… he was THE Masked Man. Commander of the Pigmasks. And he was right there, ready to send us flying. The ship engaged in violent manoeuvres. The Rope Snake could take it no more. I let go, Boney following me. Kumatora slipped away. Finally, the Rope Snake conceded, sending Duster plummeting.

_Moving puppets, made from clumps of earth._

_ A tower that can fire thunderbolts on demand._

_ An extensive highway system._

_ Ships that fly through the sky._

_ The enemies that Lucas and his companions must stand up against has grown to such an enormous scale._

_ Do they even stand a chance against this vile and powerful nemesis?_

_ No, common sense must be ignored in a situation like this._

_ Even if there is only a one-in-a-billion chance of victory, that means there is a one-in-a-billion opportunity of turning the tables completely._

_ Will Lucas, Kumatora and Duster be separated once again?_

_ Or will they work together again to overcome the obstacles that stand in their way?_

_ From the flying ship, a masked man looks down upon Lucas and friends, his profile still very youthful…_

_ The tale now moves to its next chapter, with an almost-certain promise of battles far more intense than ever before…_

**This chapter is dedicated to:**

**CHUGGAACONROY**

**For introducing me to the Mother franchise. For showing me the wonders within it.**

**And that is all this particular dedication is for. A full list of reasons I should give him a dedication has never been made, and nor do I have the time to make it.**


	26. 6: Sunflower Fields

** watch?v=14NjpXufXh0**

* * *

_"Well, son. I must be off."_

_ "Where are you going, father?"_

_ "To look for Claus. I must find him, knock some sense into him, and apologize to him… in that order."_

_ "Can I come?"_

_ "No, son. I want you to grow into a responsible young lad. What I'm doing is borderline reckless… but it must be done."_

_ "I see, father. Please… succeed."_

* * *

I awoke in a massive field of sunflowers. While I appreciate that they cushioned my fall, the sight brought a tear to my eye. It took me a while to figure out why, before I remembered…

Sunflowers were Mom's favourite type of flower.

Careful not to cause more damage than I had to, I pressed on in a random direction. As much as the feel of the flower was warm and touching, I felt that staying more than I needed to would only cause more heartbreak. It wasn't about the Pigmasks. It was about her.

* * *

_"Lucas."_

* * *

Who might that have been? It sounded like his mother… but that couldn't be… the Pigmasks saw to that…

Lucas pressed on, more curious than troubled. Almost as if a reward for my change of heart, I encountered Boney. I held onto him, relieved that I had seen him safe. But that voice… lost as I was, any direction would be a good bet to learn more. With Boney by my side, I began looking around the fields. And what I saw was the most shocking thing I had seen in this adventure.

It was Mom.

She walked on, almost as if guiding us. I knew I had to follow, flickering between visible and not as she was.

* * *

Mom stood at the end of the field, over thin air. She beckoned, and almost instinctively, I followed. I leaped towards her.

And then I was falling.

_Wife of Flint._

_ Mother of the twins Claus and Lucas._

_ Daughter of Alec._

_ May the beautiful Hinawa rest in peace here for all time._

**This chapter is dedicated to:**

**All who have lost a loved one.**

**It is hard to let go. It is even harder to accept that they have gone.**

**We sympathise.**


	27. 7: The Seven Needles

** watch?v=u25Gg4oxubo**

* * *

_The Pigmask Majors stood by as we walked through the front gates of Osohe Castle. I took the lead, the General standing behind me and to the right. The General's personal troop stayed back at a respectable distance. They followed, on the lookout for pursuit. But none showed itself._

_ All was according to plan._

* * *

"Wow. He's in a real deep sleep. At least he's not hurt," an elderly man said.

I woke up. Boney licked my palm in relief, and I saw my saviours. Wess and Alec.

"Ah. You're awake! Don't worry. Boney's in good shape. In a dream, Hinawa told me to pile hay in a certain spot. Shortly later, you two fell in there. What are the odds?" Alec explained. I nodded.

"Ah, but Lucas. Time is of the essence. I sense, like a thief senses a treasure, a great danger. It should be… to the north. A great lake. Two boatmen should be able to take you there. But hurry. We may have little time, if we have time at all," Wess explained in great detail. I nodded vaguely.

* * *

I disembarked where the boatmen placed me. I gave a short bow, and pressed on. I reached the lake Wess mentioned quickly. But something was soon amiss.

*SHINE* *WHIRR* *CLICK*

Darkness filled the skies and the earth roared and shook. I had a hard time keeping balance. A red glow tinted the sky, spewing from the south. At the same time, a whirlpool, seemingly out of nowhere, opened in the centre of the lake. Stones were conveniently placed in a line to allow access. We dived to see where the tunnel led.

* * *

_You encountered a Cleocatra!_

We emerged to find a hole, with colourless puffs of smoke being expelled from its depths.

"I don't know what happened here, Boney, but it looks bad."

(I agree. But the real question is how this has occurred.)

"Oh, I can explain that!" a girl cheered. A Pigmask emerged, and walked up to us. Her PSI and voice meant one thing: this was Ana.

"YOU! As if Thunder Tower wasn't enough!" I roared.

"Calm yourself, boy. I'm not about to take you down. I want to give you a fighting chance. I studied the Seven Needles in great depth after learning of their existence. Would you like to hear what I learned?"

"…Sure."

"Long ago, there was a Dark Dragon. The Dragon was the size of the Nowhere Islands. For reasons best known to the past, the Dragon was sealed, put to sleep by seven needles. It is said that, when the Dragon is needed, the PSI technique known as PK Love would begin to manifest itself."

I twirled my fingers, letting PK Love escape.

"Only those who can use PK Love can pull the Needles. Once all seven Needles have been pulled, the Dark Dragon would awaken, and the world would be moulded in what the person's heart shows. You are of pure heart. If your heart is passed on, the Dark Dragon will create a paradise. If, say, an evil person were to pull the Needles, the world would become a dystopia. The person who pulled this Needle has… no heart? The smoke should tell… That means… the world could be moulded… into an emptiness."

It took a second to digest her words. "So, what you're saying… is…"

"The world is in mortal danger. Our Commander cannot be allowed to pass on his heart. I shall provide assistance until I am no longer able. Will that be acceptable?"

"…You promise not to zap me in the back?"

"Absolutely. You go, the rest of us go."

"Then I shall accept whatever help you can offer, Ana." We shook on that deal. But I didn't expect Ana to follow me forever. If offered three guesses, I would suspect she'd leave when one of my other friends joined.

*RING*

Ana picked up the receiver, and chattered into it. She put it away, and began to speak.

"Good news. The second Needle is located near the Chimaera Laboratory. C'mon, I'll take you there!"


	28. 7: Forest of the Chimaera

_A Bro Team suddenly attacked!_

_ You encountered a Cattlesnake!_

_ You encountered a Pigtunia!_

_ A Horsantula suddenly attacked!_

_ An Ostrelephant suddenly attacked!_

_ You encountered an Einswine!_

We went up to the Chimaera Lab swiftly. As Ana was still in Pigmask uniform, she did the talking. She was under instructions to assist in finding 'monkeys'. Having not heard her conversation on the phone, I didn't know if this was an actual problem or a fictional one. We got let in either way.

Ana rushed us over to a locker room. She took out two pig masks, one blue and one yellow, and slipped them on our heads.

"Ana, this won't fool anybody."

"Yeah, it will. The only Pigmasks with any intelligence are Ninten and his Captains, which won't concern us, and the General's four-man troop. If they show up, we're dead."

"Then shouldn't we get stronger disguises?"

"King P never lets the General out on missions. His troopers never leave his side. If the General is out of the big city, then we are already in deep trouble."

"…OK."

"That monkey story was no fake. The monkeys Salsa and Samba are loose in the Lab. We need Salsa to get to the Needle."

"Salsa?! He's here?"

"You know him?"

"I saved his fur three years ago. We go way back."

"Then getting the monkeys should be a piece of cake."

* * *

Not so. We cornered them, and they ran off.

"Shoot. We have to follow them!"

Turn around and return the way we came, and what else could happen but the Pigmasks losing control of a wild Chimaera?

_An Almost-Mecha Lion suddenly attacked!_

Ana let forth a burst of PK Thunder. Boney took out a Saltwater Gun, and sprayed wildly. I simply bashed whenever Ana took a lull in her thunder onslaught. As savage as the Lion was, we won… by the skin of our teeth. She said little, but I knew Ana's wounds were bad. I healed her, to her total surprise. The Pigmasks were equally surprised, and applauded our efforts.

"But there is one Chimaera that I would not recommend challenging."

"Deadly little snake it is, too."

"Don't tell me… that thing's out?"

"The monkeys freed it. If you see it… RUN!"

"How do we catch it? Sounds like a risk that'll get this place shut down."

"We'll think of something before the next inspection."

* * *

We finally had the monkeys cornered, after considerable effort. But something had cornered us.

It was huge. It was red. It had a demon tail. It's jaw could swallow us whole without trying.

"It's the Ultimate Chimaera! Eel!" Ana squealed. The Chimaera leaped, and our helmets were knocked into a pile. Ana rushed from the room, probably to get out of the rest now the helmet was no longer of any use. A scientist replaced her, and stated that one would need to hit the button on the Chimaera's back to stop it. He suggested using Boney as bait. But that wasn't necessary.

Salsa leaped on the Chimaera, shutting it off. Making sure it was stopped, I let Boney have his way with the portly scientist.

* * *

Me, Boney, Ana and Salsa began to follow Samba through to where the Needle lay. She stopped at a door with a dance depicted on it.

(I know what to do! Stand back in awe!) Salsa shrieked. He walked up to the door, and began to dance.

**Same dance as in Osohe Castle, just in a different locale. If you wish to see that dance again after so long, it's in the chapter entitled "Osohe Castle Dungeons".**

Kumatora was waiting just beyond that door. She seemed happy to see me, and almost threw herself at me. If not for…

"Oh, am I intruding?" Ana asked.

"No… it's just… I've grown used to company… when travelling with Lucas…"

"Oh, I see!"

"No… nothing like that…"

"Good. Because I lost Ninten on Thunder Tower… Don't talk about love too often, please. I miss him."

"O…K… Listen, Lucas… Almost as if magnetic, I was drawn to this pool. At its base is something needle-like. Its shininess is visible from up here."

"One of the Needles! Lucas, we totally need to get down there!"

"But how? I can't pull a Needle from a pond bed…"

"What's so important about the Needle, anyway?"

"Lucas? I'll explain it to her. You go to the lab and find a suitable Chimaera."

* * *

I returned to the Lab, where the portly scientist was standing.

"I apologize for not introducing myself. My name is Dr Andonuts. And I pride myself on my creations. Perhaps you'll be interested in seeing them?"

"Sure. Whatcha got?"

He whistled, and three Chimaeras emerged from the Lab. I inspected each one in turn.

The first one was called the Dryguy. It could dry at an acceptable rate. I tried to imagine how it could remove the water from the lake. Knowing how times went, I doubted this would do much.

Then there was the second one, the Bucket Brothers. They were diligent workers, and would do anything they were asked. But… it would take forever to move the water.

The last one was the Pump Chimaera. It apparently had no use unless you wanted a fluid moved from one place to another. Remembering the giant ditch next to the pond, this guy was perfect.

And he was.

**Sorry for not showing Dryguy and the Bucket Brothers. They're only humorous if you can see them suck.**

** …Wow. That was a bad choice of words.**

The water was now away from the Needle. I descended the ladder to come face to face with the Needle.

"Lucas! Pull out that Needle. Give your pure heart to the Dragon!"

*SHINE* *WHIRR* *CLICK*

Darkness filled the skies and the earth roared and shook. I had a hard time keeping balance. A violet glow tinted the sky, and I felt my whole body shaking. As if I was having a fever all in one go.

_I realised the power of PK Love β!_

Ah, but one success was of no matter. We needed more. We needed more Needles should we want a safe world. We turned to leave.

Salsa stopped Kumatora. He pressed a Nut into her hand. Kumatora smiled, and scratched the monkey behind the ears. She left with us.


	29. 7: Snowman

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" said a voice at our feet. We looked down. It was a Mole Cricket.

"Hey, man! It's been forever since we last met!" it said. For the life of me I do not remember this mole cricket.

**Fun fact: I had to check how this guy spoke in my prologue. So I forgot him too!**

"No. Don't remember you."

"You don't? We promised to do battle at the Mole Cricket Hole Stadium? You and that other boy? Where is he?"

"We promise to do battle if you don't mention that other boy."

"OK. I was counting the days waiting for you to come!"

* * *

The mole cricket led us all the way down to his elder in the Mole Cricket Hole. He explained a complicated set of rules for the battle, and the Elder advised us that, should we be in danger, we should leave.

_ You encountered a Mole Cricket!_

By the time you have finished this sentence, we have already beaten him.

"…I'll have to meditate on what such an easy defeat means. But you win. Do you have need of anything?"

"Can you direct us to where we might find a Needle?"

"Nee-dle? There have been legends of one of the other sides of this tunnel… I think. Possibly. Sounds like it."

"In which case, how do we navigate your tunnel?"

"…Always turn. And use this guy if you get lost."

* * *

That was a complicated dungeon, but we got through it. The mole cricket guide abandoned us, and we began to climb the mountain.

_A Ten-Yeti suddenly attacked!_

_ A Chilly Dog blocked the way!_

_ For some reason, I started to feel feverish…_

"Lucas!"

"Don't worry. It's a PSI technique."

"Not that. It's that…" Ana pointed up in the sky. A Pigmask ship began to lower itself to the ground.

"We're too late. We'll never reach the Needle with this PSI fever."

"I've never regretted the need to develop new powers with fevers before now."

"When I was adventuring with Ninten, we learned PSI on the go. None of this fever nonsense."

"I prefer that method."

We went up to the third Needle as fast as we could to try something.

* * *

*SHINE* *WHIRR* *CLICK*

Darkness filled the skies and the earth roared and shook. I had a hard time keeping balance. A yellow glow tinted the sky, and once the fog cleared, I saw two Pigmask troopers. One was clad in red Pigmask armour, and had a cape and a visor. The General. But it was the commander that caught my attention.

He was very familiar. He was the Masked Man.

Three Pigmask soldiers rushed up. They were clad in the pure white uniform of Pigmask Colonels. They looked down at us, and screeched. A second Pigmask machine came flying above, and lowered a tool of war. One of the Pigmask Colonels walked up to the tool, and fiddled with the wires. All five Pigmasks promptly entered the vehicle, and flew away as if panicking. But we had a different problem.

_The Steel Mechorilla suddenly attacked!_

Both Kumatora and Ana flexed their fingers, as if attempting PK Thunder. But I stopped them before they could get a shot off.

"Lucas, why did you stop us?" Kumatora asked. The Steel Mechorilla lunged, and we had a view of the open control box.

"Oh. His weakness has turned into his strength."

Kumatora tried a PK Freeze, but missed the control panel. She and Ana merely attempted all different kinds of non PK Thunder to subdue the beast. Boney ducked and weaved trying to chew on the wires. I created PK Shields and raised our abilities. The fight was a bare victory.

"Well… Lucas… Uh…"

"What's wrong, Ana?"

"You knew that, someday, I would leave you. I couldn't aid you forever…"

"Why leave now?"

"My hometown was a wintry wonderland. I feel a spiritual attachment to this place, disconnected from my time as it is…"

"Time?"

"The Pigmasks were taken from various times and amassed here. My home is the thing I miss second most."

"…I understand, Ana. I, too, have had my mother stolen from me. I give you leave of absence, Ana. May you prosper on this mountain from now to the end of time."

"And may you pass your heart onto the Dark Dragon, Lucas."

We stood there awkwardly, until I embraced her. She stood, shocked, before I let go.

"You do know about me and Ninten, right?"

"Yes. This is strictly in a friend sense."

"Lucas. We have to go now."

"Sure thing, Kumatora."

We climbed up higher on the mountain, and found a white box. We hopped in, and went flying down the cliffs to land in the Sunset Cemetery.


	30. 7: Saturn Valley

Inside the cemetery, we found a letter in a bottle. We read it.

'ThIs wAy!'

The nearest grave opened. Curious, we entered the tomb to find what looked like the highway from Unknown Valley. Soon after, we found another letter.

'AtTacKed! VerY bAd! cOmE tO tHunDeR aReA! tHaNKs thAnKS!'

We shrugged, and jumped on the weird bench to think about the letter's meaning. Suddenly, the bench got up and ran. We had to hold on and hope it would take us somewhere useful.

_You encountered a Naughty Mushroom!_

_ A Filthy Attack Roach blocked the way!_

Between the bench's travel and our own footpath through unfinished tunnels, we eventually reached the weird village known as Saturn Valley, where people spoke like children's writing. But the village was currently under threat by Pigmasks. We went from house to house, saving the Mr Saturns, until we found one interesting house… the last one we checked…

* * *

"OK. Now tell us, Mr Saturns, where is the Needle?"

"dO nOt knOw."

"Argh! Frightbot. Do your thing."

"OK! NOW LISTEN UP, MR SATURNS, BECAUSE THIS IS GOING TO GET SCARY… AH! NON-MR SATURNS!"

The Pigmasks turned to us, as did the Frightbot. We engaged in battle.

_A Frightbot and its cohorts blocked the way!_

**FriGhTboTs pHinEaS81707****'****S faVoUriTe eNeMy. bEcauSe tHiS****…**

_The Frightbot… told a story so scary, it would get banned from Fanfiction Dot Net._

**…****kAy-O. mAybE nOt faNfICtIon dOt nEt reFeRenTiAl, bUt tHey tElL stOrIes fOr tUrNS.**

We ignored the Frightbot. I had heard scarier, more real stories. Kumatora had lived isolated, and could say the same. Boney didn't understand scary stories. And the Pigmask Majors who accompanied the Frightbot were more dangerous.

…Relatively.

We beat the Pigmask Majors, and untied Duster from his pole. He slumped down, and Kumatora caught him. He stirred, and left Kumatora's arms. He assured us that the Egg of Light was safe, but insisted we help the Mr Saturns.

* * *

"OK, Mr Saturn. Do you actually know where the Needle is?"

"dO knOw. dOoOoO kNoW. KnOw. Do dO kNOw. iN fIre SpRinG nOrtH oF hErE."

"Needle?" Duster asked. Kumatora explained. Duster nodded, and Kumatora giggled. I missed that last part of the conversation, but it was probably hilarious.

* * *

"fIrE MouNtAiN AbOVe ClIff."

"But how do we get up? This wall is too solid for Wall Staples…"

"kNOw. iN OnE!"

He rushed off. He soon came back with five more Mr Saturns. They formed a Saturn Stack, Saturn Totem, Saturn… well… I think you might get it. We could climb up this ladder to find a good Wall Staple wall, and got to the top of the cliff. The Saturn Stack collapsed, and we had no choice but to go forward.

_You encountered Mrs Lava!_

_ A Sky Titany suddenly attacked!_

_ A Pyrefly suddenly attacked!_

_ A Scamperin' Mushroom blocked the way!_

_ A Magman blocked the way!_

The Needle stood right there. It was so shiny. I took a step forward… but there was a boss. There's always something around these Needles.

_Carbon Dog attacked!_

Kumatora waved her fingers, and launched a whole lotta PK Freeze. Duster and Boney attacked. I used shields and defence. Same as usual, right? That's what I thought. That's what I hoped. But I had it all wrong.

_The Carbon Dog let out a rainbow of colours!_

It had become diamond. None of our attacks seemed to do quite as much as they had. In desperation, I let out a blinding flash of light. The Diamond Dog didn't quite kill, but Duster could easily deal the final blow. What a relief.

*SHINE* *WHIRR* *CLICK*

Darkness filled the skies and the earth roared and shook. I had a hard time keeping balance. An orange glow tinted the sky, and I felt my whole body shaking. As if I was having a fever all in one go.

_I realised the power of PK Love γ!_

* * *

We returned to Saturn Valley, only to find a Pigmask Colonel. One of the General's troop. He laughed at us, before detonating the village entrance. We were trapped in Saturn Valley.

"NoT tO wOrRy. wE cOllEcT bIrDieS. LoOooOtS oF BiRdIEs. TheN leAve. rEsT fIrSt." A Mr Saturn told us. We shrugged, grateful to be able to leave. And we could use a bath in a hot spring.

* * *

"CoFfEe?"

_No one is simply born "strong"._

_ People only grow stronger little by little, by encountering difficult situations and learning not to run from them, no matter how frightening or daunting they may be._

_ Lucas. That is exactly what you have done to grow strong._

_ However, you did not do it for yourself._

_ You grew strong for those you would otherwise be unable to help. They are the reason you are strong._

_ Even now, you occasionally show a glimpse of it, Lucas. Fleeting images of that once-pampered, crybaby boy can sometimes be seen in your smile._

_ You've come a very long way._

_ There's no telling what to expect from here on out, but if one thing is certain, it's that those who believe in you will be right there to help._

_ Trust in them._

_ Now go forth, towards whatever stands out the most in your eyes._

_ Go, facing not the darkness, but the light._

_ Lucas…_

_ And his companions…_

_ You have driven the enemy into a corner. The enemy's back is to the wall._

_ There is nothing to fear now._

_ Everyone is watching on, with complete faith in you. In their hearts, they all say, "Thank you!"_

_ Can you hear them?_

_ May the great goddess smile down upon you…_


	31. 7: Trip to Tanetane

We flew back to Tazmily Village by latching onto a flying birdiecage with the Rope Snake. We have a lot to owe to that squirmy wormy, as he dumped us in the ocean. As I dived, I noticed Pigmasks on the ocean floor seeking to head to Tanetane Island. With the Rope Snake's final straw, he showed us where the next Needle was.

We dived into the ocean, and found the Pigmasks. They were getting oxygen from specialised machines. The machines didn't look too special, but they were our only hope of crossing the sea floor.

_You encountered a Roooundfish!_

_ A Navy SQUEAL trapped you!_

_ You encountered a Carefree Jellyfish!_

_ A Rock Lobster suddenly attacked!_

_ Master Eddy suddenly attacked!_

**Thought I'd mix things up. Master Eddy is the boss of the ocean floor. Not a random encounter.**

We laid a beat down on Master Eddy. There were plenty of challenging foes. This wasn't really one of them. Sure, his whirlpools were powerful, but not much else. Except for one… he unleased one super powerful whirlpool at the end of the fight, draining us of our health, power, and items.

* * *

We washed up on Tanetane Island. We couldn't progress, because a Zombieshroom stood in our way. Weak as we were, we'd die to a sparrow. We had one hope. We scarfed down some funky-looking mushrooms on the beach shore.

* * *

_A Zombieshroom blocked the way!_

_ A Monkalrus suddenly attacked!_

_An Ancient Dragonfly suddenly attacked!_

_A Titanian suddenly attacked!_

These are the human words for the beasts that roam this weird island. Something was wrong with my master, Lucas. He talked to each monster. Either that, or each monster talked to him. It all started when he ate those weird mushrooms. I chose not to join them. And from what I gathered from Lucas and the other human's reactions, I was glad to have not done so.

We eventually reached a pool. From within it emerged an octopus. It could speak.

"Hello, fair humans and…?"

(Dog.)

"Yes, dog. What brings you here?"

Lucas responded with a line so gibberish, I couldn't understand it.

"Oh my. You took those mushrooms, didn't you? Tsk tsk. Those things are dangerous. One bite will lead to serious hallucinations. Well, let me clear that up."

*SNAP!*

* * *

Whew. Whatever that was, I never want to be reminded of it again.

"Well, that's a relief."

"You're back to normal?"

"Sure thing. But our items are still lost at sea…"

"Nah, I got them. I think."

"Thank you, Mr Octopus. But what would you know about a Needle?"

"Needle? There's one of those atop the mountain. Just keep going."

"Thank you."

_An Unwelcome Gust blocked the way!_

The Needle was where the octopus had claimed it was. But that's not all that was on that hill.

_The Barrier Trio suddenly attacked!_

They were all higgledy-piggledy on the get-go. I got off our normal set-up. But then one of the Barrier Trio called a pose, and they arranged in combat formation. Kumatora's PSI vanished once they had done this.

(*Sniff* *Sniff* Smells like clay! Smells weak to fire!) Boney barked. Kumatora switched her PSI to this technique. Sure enough, she was doing damage again. With no further interruptions…

Note to self: Jinxes work when mentally stated.

They dropped the pose… and then promptly showed their true technique.

_The Barrier Trio tried PK Starstorm!_

Most powerful PSI technique ever, according to lore Kumatora had nicked while learning her skills. We were lucky I had a Counter and a Shield on everyone.

_The exhausted Barrier Trio struck one final Barrier Pose._

_It was spectacular._

_For some reason, Lucas started to feel feverish…_

"Lucas! Pull the needle! The Pigmasks are coming!" Kumatora panicked.

"I… can't… this… is… a… big… fever…" I spluttered.

"Oh, why not. I'm taking you to the Needle. Can't have the Pigmasks take this Needle from us…"

"That won't be happening," said one of the Pigmasks. I looked over Kumatora's shoulder. The Masked Man, the Pigmask General, the General's unit, and six Pigmask Majors were right there. The Masked Man raised his sword. A powerful bolt of lightning flew at us. We fell, knowing the Pigmasks had stolen this Needle.

* * *

We awoke later, grateful we did not have to see the Masked Man pull the Needle. We saw the octopus coming towards us. I got up a little more, blushing slightly as I noticed where I had fallen. But she didn't seem to mind as much.

"Ah, I see… those pig-like men beat you to the Needle?"

"…Yes…"

"Not to worry. I shall take you back to Tazmily. May you find the last Needle… I have heard that it is near the top of Mount Oriander."

"I think Alec's place is the end of the line."

"There's further… if you explore… That reminds me. This is a special kind of water that can only be found here. This may come in handy. Take it."


	32. 7: Pigmask Hierarchy

We turned up in Tazmily, only to find that the city was completely empty. No one was left behind. This stiffened my resolve. I went to Mount Oriander. I had to scale it.

_A Grated Yammonster blocked the way!_

_ You encountered a Big Spud Bug!_

_ You encountered a Tender-Loving Tree!_

_ You encountered a Blue Balding Eagle!_

_ A Mecha-Mole suddenly attacked!_

_ A Cuddle Bomb suddenly attacked!_

_ You encountered a Sticky Slug!_

_ A Heftyhead suddenly attacked!_

**Remember the last time I had a shopping list of enemies? Probably… the last time a character had to scale Mt Oriander? Book ends…**

The Pigmasks had gotten to Chupichupyoi Temple before us. The Needle was on the other side of a wall of vines. But none of the Pigmask's attacks seemed to take down the wall. The Pigmask General raised his fingers to the vines and unleashed a powerful attack, but that failed to work. He turned around and spotted us.

"…" he looked at us. He seemed, even as a brainwashed minion of Porky's, to retain some level of intelligence. Ana had said he did.

"So Lucas and his friends have made it all this way," one of the Pigmask General's troop taunted. She seemed to be the girl of the group.

"Well, they won't get any further than this," one of the others claimed. He sounded vaguely like Dr Andonuts, except younger..

"To honour my teachers… I will take down this foe presented before me!" the last one boasted. He sounded very foreign.

_The Pigmask General and his cohorts trapped you!_

_ The Pigmask General used PK Rockin' Ω!_

A lightning fast powerful PSI technique was not something we expected. We probably should of. I began swiftly chanting, producing and maintaining PSI shields and counters. Kumatora, Duster and Boney ducked, weaved, and otherwise attacked the three big threats… the General, the girl, and the foreign one. The smart one was staying back. The General pulled back… and we learned why…

"DUCK IN COVER!" Duster roared. It was his quick thinking that got us out of the way of what was apparently a Multi Bottle Rocket. I charged up a PK Love, when suddenly…

"Wait. Stay your hand," the General said. I held back my PSI, intrigued by what he was about to say.

"For many years, I have watched on as Porky has destroyed many a time. And I did nothing. I… I apologize. I should have known better. I know that, after our duel, we may never be friends… I would like to show my trust in you with this," he orated. From the way the girl was looking at him, we could tell he rarely spoke.

"Does this mean we can go home?!" the girl cheered.

"You may go. My father remains here…" the smart boy sighed.

"I have dishonoured my mentors in Dalaam. There is no higher shame. There may not be much left."

"Oh, come on, Poo. There's gotta be something."

"No. I cannot show my face in Dalaam again."

"…I'm outta here."

With that, the smart boy flew off, the foreign one went away for a little, and the last two remained to one side. They were looking past me… at the Masked Man.

* * *

The Masked Man unleashed a bolt of lightning. I held up the item the Pigmask General had given me, and the lightning came right back into the Masked Man. He shrugged it off. With no other option, he engaged in direct battle with us.

_The Masked Man suddenly attacked!_

He was no pushover. He came armed with electric shocks, which only were reflected if I was hit, PK Love, a cannon, a sword, a Shield Killer and the ability to back those powerful attacks up. Our best bet was attack, attack, attack and hope not to get too badly hurt. I was on heal duty just in case. With this, we could eventually triumph. He left us be.

We poured the waters we had got from Tanetane Island onto the vines. They aged a thousand years in a second, and opened our path into the temple.

* * *

"Wait!" a familiar voice called. We turned. It was the foreign member of the General's troop. He had removed his mask. He was bald underneath, except for a single strand of black hair on top of his head.

"What do you want?" Kumatora asked.

"You are the one to use offensive PSI, correct?"

"I can use PK Love."

"Not counting that."

"Then yes, I am."

"Very well. I will give you a powerful PSI technique. Let it be hewn into your mind." He raised his arms, and in between his palms was an orb of lightning. It struck Kumatora in the chest. She got up, and…

_Something awoke inside Kumatora._

_ Kumatora realized the power of PK Starstorm!_

"Use it well."

*SHINE* *WHIRR* *CLICK*

Darkness filled the skies and the earth roared and shook. I had a hard time keeping balance. A green glow tinted the sky, and I felt my whole body shaking. As if I was having a fever all in one go.

_I realised the power of PK Love Ω!_

**This chapter is dedicated to:**

**Anyone who has read, is reading, or will read one of my stories.**

**Each one of you is special in their own way.**

**Especially if you haven't read these stories yet.**


	33. 8: The Big Pork Chop

** watch?v=tiNn0sG73I0 **

* * *

We heard a very upbeat song play from outside the temple. Emerging from the building, we found a limousine, which was parked in such a way I had doubts on how exactly it got there. Its chauffer got out, and walked up to us.

"Master Lucas, yes?"

"Yes?"

"Our great leader and new king of the entire world, Master Porky, cordially invites you to the greatest city in the world: New Pork City. I will take you there in this stretch limousine, so please step inside." He walked around the long way, and opened the door on the other end. We walked over to this door, and got in. The limo got up, and it flew up skyward.

* * *

We got out after a long time, and found ourselves on a floating city with a much more cramped feel than Tazmily. It was full of hustle and bustle… familiar hustle and bustle…

Everyone from Tazmily was here.

This is not the way things were meant to be. I wanted to go engage in some clock maintenance with Master Porky, but Boney had other plans. Seemingly out of nowhere, he found a bug he just wanted to catch. He tore off, and we followed. Bugs were not to be eaten, even if they did taste good. They were living creatures.

Boney went into a theatre chasing the bug, and wriggled through a speaker. We couldn't chase him, but we heard the scratches of paw on… concrete underfoot. We followed this sound to the arcade, where we could actually descend into a sewer system. We lost track of Boney, because of the effort involved getting into the sewers, but there weren't many forks in the road.

_A Metal Attack Roach blocked the way!_

_ A Putrid Moldyman blocked the way!_

We found Boney at the end of the tunnel. He persuaded us to follow him to the room behind him, in which we found something… surprising…

Leder the bell-ringer.

Leder was an extremely tall man who rung the bell on Cross Road. When he and his bell were removed from Tazmily, I suppose I hadn't been paying attention. He had never spoken a word. Until now…

**OK, you don't have to sit through this. The next chapter is Leder's speech only. Skip it at your leisure. If you haven't heard it before, I will recommend reading it at least once. What he says is kind of important, but long winded.**


	34. 8: All Things

"Yes. It's me, Leder, the bell-ringer. It must be a real shock to hear me speaking, for once. It wasn't that I couldn't talk all this time. It's that I simply chose not to. As I rang that Cross Road bell, deep inside my heart I had decided that I would speak to no one.

"But the secrets I have been guarding are starting to leak out. Lucas. The time has come to tell you everything. What I'm about to tell you, you might not want to know. Even so, you absolutely must hear it. It will be a long story, but please listen to it all.

"Given who you are and how you have lived, what I have to say will tear at your hearts, and there is just so much to tell. So I have decided to have the stinkbug trembling behind me memorize everything I say. Ready, Mr Stinkbug?"

*boing* *boing*. I supposed that meant yes.

"Long ago, there existed a 'world'. A world different from what the people on these islands think of. This 'world' was incredibly big. More people lived on this world than there are grains of sand on these Nowhere Islands. I know it may be hard to imagine, but such a world once existed. Understand?

"At some point, the world wound up destroyed. Naturally, it was humans who destroyed it. In the back of their minds, everyone had an inkling that it would happen at some point. And then it really did happen. …And so, the world is no more.

"Everything so far has been about '**The End of the World**'. Did you understand all of it?

"Just before the end of the world, a 'White Ship' came to these islands. On it were all the people of Tazmily Village. Yes. Aboard the White Ship were those few who managed to escape the 'world'. The people on the ship still went by their names from the previous world. The 'White Ship' plan had been set in place before the world was destroyed. And, although they're a part of the world, these Nowhere Islands are a special place. They were the one place that would remain, even if the world was lost. The one and only place where people could survive. And so the White Ship arrived at these islands.

"Everything so far has been about '**The White Ship**'. Did you understand all of it?

"The reason these islands are special is because they harbor a dragon nearly as large as the islands themselves. Long, long ago, people lived together with the Dragon. However, at some point in time, the people and the Dragon could no longer coexist. So, using the seven Needles, the Dragon was placed into a long, long sleep by a long forgotten race who had lived here in ancient times. Ever since, the Needles have been kept safe only by the belief that nothing could threaten these islands. The Dragon could only be awoken when it's powers were needed. Thus, until the time of its awakening, the dragon continued to sleep, as the power of the earth itself. And so, because of the tremendous energy of the dragon hidden deep below, these islands were protected from the end of the world.

"Everything so far has been about '**The Dragon and the Needles**'. Did you understand all of it?

"Those who came here aboard the White Ship feared another 'End of the World' more than anything else. They felt that the world's destruction was a direct result of the way they had lived. The people of the White Ship discussed things at great length. They shared their wisdom and spoke with grave seriousness. And then they arrived at their conclusion. They decided to completely erase everyone's memories of the previous 'world' and start their lives over with new rules and new roles. Yes. In short, everyone would play out the ideal 'story' they had come up with. That is what happened. The people would restart their lives in a simple, peaceful village, in the kind of place they wished they had grown up in. They would erase their memory of everything: the world, their belongings, their rules… …and then they would begin their new lives. Everyone's old memories would be reset and replaced with their newly-created 'story'. And thus the village of Tazmily came to be. However, it was necessary to record the fact that the memory replacement had taken place. The Hummingbird Egg was the device used to store the memories of the White Ship people. Wess and his son Duster, both playing the roles of thieves, were set to take action should a dangerous situation occur. Remember when they went to Osohe Castle? They went there to retrieve the secret of the 'People of the White Ship'. And there's one other thing. Me. It was essential that one person retain memory of the previous world to sort of 'keep watch' over things. I was the only one in the village of Tazmily who wasn't given a role in the new 'story'. The sound of my bell served as a 'suggestion', to keep everyone's fabricated memories from reverting. My name 'Leder' comes from the word 'Leader'. No, no, that doesn't mean I was anyone special. It was just that I was particularly taller than all the others. So, upon discussion, I was selected because it would be easier for me to stand out. Being so tall, people would want to come see me, you know? And so I was given the role of revealing these secrets when the time truly called for it.

"Everything so far has been about '**Those Who Lost Everything**'. Although Tazmily Village exists in reality, it originally was created as part of a story. I know this may be difficult to believe, but do you understand so far?

"Let me also talk about Osohe Castle. Apparently, long ago, a kingdom existed on this island, centred around the king of Osohe. However, when we arrived on the White Ship, the people of this kingdom were gone. It seems they had left the islands, fearing the Dragon's eventual awakening someday. Before boarding the White Ship, Princess Kumatora was an infant who had lost her mother and father. Upon coming to these islands, she was mistakenly left to fend for herself, and was given the role of princess of Osohe Castle. Wess and Duster being her retainers was another part of the fabricated 'story'. Osohe Castle is one of the few and precious relics of this island's 'past'. We crafted our story in haste, so the people inside it have very little 'past' or 'history'. Have you noticed no one in Tazmily can talk about things from 100 or 1000 years ago? In truth, we HAD wanted to create an entire plethora of myths and legends… …but our story was made in such a hurry that we weren't able to. It's a real shame.

"I'm sure that much of what I'm saying, you'd rather not hear, but it's **the truth**. Have you listened to everything so far?

"Truthfully, we had no idea how Tazmily Village would turn out. But things actually went rather well. The people of the White Ship had fully taken to their new identities. They believed they had always lived together peacefully. It was when a person by the name of Porky stumbled onto these islands that everything started to go amok. It seems he had used a 'Time Distorter' machine to travel through time and space at will. However, he was apparently shut out from all other times and spaces and tumbled into this era and these islands. Even worse, he used his Time Distorter to bring many people from other eras here. The Pigmasks, as well as everyone in New Pork City, were all brought here and brainwashed by Porky. This Porky fellow seems to view these islands as his own personal 'toy box', with which he can do anything he wants. He would take animals apart and recombine them to make creepy, new 'Chimaeras'. As a child-like dictator, he began doing whatever he pleased, including building Thunder Tower and forming his own army. Porky eventually learned the White Ship secret because of the studies of a young girl named Ana.

"Do you understand about the intruder known as **Porky**?

"Ana was one of the people turned into Pigmasks. She was one who understood the power of PSI. After Ana told Porky these secrets, he knew about the potential of the sleeping Dragon. Porky decided to pull the Needles to wake the Dragon, so he could use the power for himself. The Dragon is the power of the very earth itself, you see. It's said that whoever pulls the sealing Needles will become the Dragon's master. However, only a very select few are capable of pulling the Dragon's Needles. Apparently, neither Porky, nor any PSI user brought from the past, have this capability. Yet, the Needles are being pulled now. That means Porky is somehow controlling someone who can control the Dragon's power! …We have to put a stop to Porky's antics. If we don't, the world will be completely destroyed again, and it will spend the true end for everything. For Porky, that may be the ultimate pleasure, but we can't allow it to happen. We, the last handful of people there are, absolutely can't allow it to happen. Lucas. It seems you're a chosen one, with the ability to pull the Needles sealing the Dragon away. You MUST pull the Dark Dragon's Needle with your own hands, and pass your heart onto the Dragon. Let this be my one and only order to you as your 'leader'.

"Do you understand everything about '**The Dragon's Awakening**'?

"I hear that six of the Dragon's Needles have already been pulled. Deep in the earth, the Dragon is likely beginning to stir from its sleep now. Supposedly, the last Needle is somewhere here in New Pork City. Porky has been gathering everything that lives on these islands into New Pork City to prepare for the final Needle's pulling. It's possible that he's planning to hold one final, twisted party. But now is our chance to change this looming crisis into a golden opportunity. All things may come to an end… …or new and bountiful things may begin. Wouldn't you like to help that happen? Lucas. You were once a weak, fragile boy, but now you've been given a tremendous role to fulfil. Now that you know everything, including everything I'm sure you'd rather not know, the time has come for you to save the future of all life as we know it. … 'The goddess won't make you bear more than you can carry.' I'm sure you've heard that phrase before. Know that you aren't fighting alone. Everyone, and I do mean everyone, will lend you their support.

"That was a long story, but that is the end of **everything I have to tell you**. Did you understand it all?

"No one knows where the final Needle rests, so I cannot tell you where to look. But, from the way Porky and the others have been acting, I would say they're now very close to reaching the seventh Needle. Please, Lucas. Be the one who pulls the final Needle. Porky issues his orders from the 100th floor of the Empire Porky Building. Start by jumping into the fray and storming the building. After that, you can start looking for clues.

"It's been such a long time since I've spoken to anyone. And now I'm exhausted. This stinkbug should remember everything I've just said. Take him with you. That way, if you happen to forget anything I've said here, you can ask him to repeat it."


	35. 8: Empire Porky Building

We left the sewers wiser. This was much more complicated than we had expected. But that didn't change my reason for wanting Porky thrown from the Empire Porky Building. He had destroyed my mother, and corrupted everyone I knew. He was going down regardless of an old legend.

We prepared to ascend the elevator to floor 100. But a maintenance man stopped us, and recommended that we only stop at floor 24, since that was the safest option for the elevator.

Floor 24 was the concert hall. And DCMC was performing.

Duster smiled upon seeing DCMC once more. OJ pulled out Duster's old wig, and winked.

"One last song? For old time's sake?"

"Sure thing, OJ. For the next few moments of our lives, Lucky will be resurrected!"

* * *

**watch?v=uDEoyQFbCiQ**

**Canon dialogue.**

*Ding-a-ling*

_Attention. Endgame has begun. Please gather your pathetic courage and come to me at the 100__th__ floor. But I cannot guarantee that the elevator will function correctly. Har-har!_

"Rats!"

"Not to worry, Mr OJ. I will go up there and see Porky's smile wiped off his face moments before he gets wiped off the face of the earth."

"…You have grown, Lucas. Show me there is truth in what you say."

"I will."

* * *

We got in the elevator, and began our ascent.

We emerged in a verdant paradise. This was not the 100th floor.

_You encountered a Hippo Launcher!_

Still doubting the 100th floor-ness.

*Ding-a-ling*

_Breaking news! Some idiots are pretending to be sea monkeys in a pond on this building! I'm talking about you guys. You're so stupid! Get up to floor 100 NOW!_

* * *

The next floor was a room for Porky's fans. A whole bunch of girls. I dunno. 100th floor, maybe?

*Ding-a-ling*

_Lost children report! Lucas and his friends are wandering Master Porky's room. What a bunch of losers. Come out of there and onto floor 100 immediately!_

Guess not. Guess who's getting a kick up the thousand chins?

* * *

There was an interesting gimmick on this floor. It was all toilets. Porky was far too childish. Some doors led to items, and others led to encounters, and some were just plain occupied. One in each row allowed us to progress to the next row. Question: what was Porky doing when designing this tower?

_A Pigmask Major trapped you!_

_ You encountered a Men's Room Sign!_

*Ding-a-ling*

_Tough time? What are you doing, wandering the restrooms? Get to the 100__th__ floor NOW!_

* * *

This floor was a room adorned with PSI magic. Me and Kumatora became instantly immersed in the room around us. Duster and Boney stayed back slightly, to give us room in case we let out a burst of PSI. We went over a room, to encounter the Pigmask General, two of his unit, and two Pigmask Captains. None were wearing masks.

"Welcome to our floor of rest, Lucas, Kumatora, Duster, Boney. Please, take a rest before taking down Master Porky," the girl from before said.

"Thank you… wait, what was your name?"

"My name is Paula. This is Ness, that boy is Jeff, and I assume you know Ana and Teddy?"

"Yes. Where's the other boy?"

"He has taken refuge in a far off land. He believes that no one will accept him because he joined the Pigmasks against his will."

"…Oh. I wanted to say thanks for PK Starstorm."

"Consider your thanks delivered," said the fourth boy. Poo walked into the room. "Ness. My life is in your hands. I believe these are words I used back in Summers. Well… that is true. I have been practising secret techniques to get these back." He rolled out a set of equipment.

"Oh, Poo… our ultimate equips… we're going to help Lucas and his friends take down Master Porky?"

"If need be. We may also need these in order to return to our own time."

"…I understand, Poo. I had similar thoughts when we were denied the chance to return."

"Poo… I need to remain. For my father's sake."

"Then it's agreed… we shall remain and assist until Dr Andonuts is freed. Our next decision will be made then."

*Ding-a-ling*

_Lucas, you banjo! You think that, merely by recruiting my most powerful Pigmasks, you can destroy me? Foolish… very well. Come to me, if you dare…_

* * *

Next up, construction. Despite the fact that a higher floor would be dangerous, this… probably wasn't the hundredth floor.

_A Boa Transistor suddenly attacked!_

_ You encountered a K9000!_

_ A Rhinocerocket Mark II suddenly attacked!_

_ You encountered a Love Walker!_

*Ding-a-ling*

_Workers, take heed! A bunch of snotty children are wandering around the construction site. Those children better come to me NOW!_

* * *

Next floor sent shivers down the others' spines.

"This is the Nice Person's Hot Spring. This is where people are brainwashed into loving Porky. We only received a splash of this liquid, to conserve our PSI. But everyone else… not so lucky…" Paula narrated. I opened my mouth.

"No, this is not the 100th floor," Teddy said.

_You encountered a Mecha-Lion!_

_ You encountered an Upgraded Robot!_

_ You encountered a Return of Octobot!_

_ A Pigmask Colonel trapped you!_

_ You encountered a Nuclear Reactor Robot!_

*Ding-a-ling*

_Tee-hee, Lucas. Why don't you and your friends take a dip and become nice to me. Perhaps then you'll get to the 100__th__ floor. Eurgh._


	36. 8: Chess Master Porky Minch

"Welcome one! Welcome all! Welcome, Master Lucas, to the grand test to see if you are worthy of basking in Master Porky's glory!" said the host we encountered up the stairs.

"Now what?"

"Just a simple game you must play. The rules will be explained in the game. But as a personal tip, may I use the words 'indulge' and 'humour'?"

"Huh?"

"He means barely lose, doofus."

"Thank you, Kumatora."

The first game was a Whack-a-Mole. Poor moles. But to get to Porky, I had to barely lose to the robot sentenced to be my opponent. He hit ten moles. I hit nine, and then did nothing. This is humouring the guy?

The second was a race across two bridges with hazards popping up along the way. I got to the very end easily, and waited for the robot to get to the end, in which I let him win by a nose.

The final game was balloon inflation. The first to pop the balloon wins. I tried my hardest to inflate the balloon slightly slower than the robot, but it was tricky. I managed it.

* * *

The only thing between us and Porky was a giant pig robot.

_Come in, Lucas. Except… I set this thing to kill whoever tries to enter. So long!_

_ The N.K. Cyborg suddenly attacked!_

This fight wasn't too big a deviation. But it hit like a truck. I couldn't keep my concentration long enough to conjure shields. Luckily, Ness handled that part. The N.K. Cyborg was totally scrapped, but not before it fired its End of the Century Beam… right at me…

_Ana took mortal damage!_

I couldn't believe it. Ana stepped in the way of the attack. Just to save me.

"Ana!" I called out.

"Lucas. Go. I told you. Get to the final Needle. Pass on your heart."

"But…"

"Lucas. What do I have left? Everyone here goes home to something worthwhile. I left Ninten here. There isn't anything for me in my time."

"But…" I started, before Ana pulled me into a kiss.

"Now go. Save what you live for."

"Ana…"

"Leave, or its PK Thunder."

"Gone."

* * *

We next encountered a room with a river. On one side was a line-up of mismatched items. Ness smiled. He knew each and every one.

"The Runaway Five's Bus, Tessie, a taxi, telephones from my adventures, the Sky Runner, mysterious statues of a pencil and an eraser, Pokey's helicopter, Dungeon Man, a bus, an ATM machine, that yellow submarine, my rental bike, a Phase Distorter made by the Mr Saturns, Pokey's spider mecha, and the black and white sesame seeds!" he cheered.

"Pokey?"

"Sorry, Porky."

"Oh. So much from your adventures…"

"And now my old next door neighbour's going down!"

"Agreed!"

* * *

"The beginning… of the end… The end… of everything…"

All eyes were narrowed at the speaker. Master Porky Minch. Ruler of New Pork City. Self-proclaimed god. Next target of a hearty dose of PK Love Ω.

"Let's be friends. I'm Porky. I'm really just this meek little boy. Please dote over me more. Please talk to me like good boys and girls. You know, just like me."

"Not. A. Chance. In. The. Fires. Of. Hell. It. Self," I told him, speaking as if I was talking to some slug with beneath-human intelligence. A small move, and a childish one. But it was fun. Kumatora lives a good life.

"That's not very nice, now is it? Actually… I'm not very nice either."

BOM!

Porky exploded. Five more replaced him.

_PORKY 01 and his cohorts suddenly attacked!_

The Porky bots had about equal intelligence with… well… each other. They spent most of their turns doing stupid things instead of attacking, but did explode and summon more useful allies. And they just kept spawning. This fight was probably unwinnable. If it wasn't for…

_All of a sudden, some guys rushed into the room!_

_ It was the DCMC!_

_ Baccio jumped out in front!_

"Tonda Gossa! Dramatic climaxes are when unruly dudes like us get to shine!"

_Shimmy Zmizz jumped out in front!_

"Seems this Master Porky guy was trying to use us to brainwash everyone… I say it's high time we screw up his idiotic plans!

_Magic jumped out in front!_

"Hah! We ain't gonna let this Porky freak have his way!

_OJ jumped out in front!_

"We're gonna make you pay for all the bad stuff you've done! Get ready! It's punishment time!"

* * *

"Lucas… this is it. This is finally it," someone said. It was Dad. The thought made me smile, but I wasn't ready to turn. Mom. Claus. Ana. Tazmily. These were the people I raised my PSI to fight Porky for.

"Have we cornered Porky… or not?" Wess asked. Duster smirked slightly.

Bronson. Alec. Lighter. Fuel. Dr Andonuts. These are the people who followed behind them. They gave me the courage to stand against Porky… and him the fear to come out of hiding.

*cough* *hack* *wheeze*

"Come a little closer… so I can see your face better… Oh, is that what you look like? I was the one who brought you here. A traveller who has journeyed to and from past and future. I'm the most clever, most charming, and most trouble-making boy ever…

"…Master Porky Minch!"

Descending from the ceiling was a machine. In its centre was Porky. For real. Time travel had not helped him. His hair was white, and he appeared to be both an old man and a child. His next ramblings confirmed it. …After criticising the decision of the White Ship. He also taunted us about the Dragon.

He then claimed the seventh Needle had finally been located, and that the Masked Man was on his way. He told us where to find the Needle 'to make the game interesting'. He then gave himself a head start. Moments later, the floor beneath my feet gave way, and an elevator we were standing on fell to where the Needle was. Kumatora, Duster, Boney and Dad were the others on the elevator.


	37. 8: Fall of the Pig King

We were expelled from the elevator shaft. Dad, the responsible one, forged ahead. He told us to remain behind. Kumatora waited until he was out of earshot.

"Lucas. I know he's your dad, but does he stand a chance against either of those creeps?"

"Truthfully, he probably stands a chance against Porky. But the Masked Man will turn him into beef jerky from five feet away."

"Then… should we go after him?"

"Yes. Dad will not die until he has found Claus, dead or alive."

_A Fenomeno suddenly attacked!_

_ You encountered a Minerali!_

We were right to chase Dad. His hat blew down the cliff. He was in trouble.

* * *

"That masked man… he's Claus."

"…What?"

"The Masked Man is Claus."

"…You have gotta be kidding me."

"Flint, are you serious?"

"Porky wouldn't do that to a child!"

"Sadly, it seems he has. I have at least found Claus after all these years. Lucas… tread carefully."

"I will, Pa."

* * *

"Stop! Stop! Stop right there~!"

Porky had come to us. His machine had grown spider legs. It was quite creepy.

"This is no time for games. I don't feel like letting you proceed. If it's the Needle you want, worry not. My little pet is on its way."

"That. Boy's. Name. Is. Claus." I said, fury radiating from me. Porky was really starting to try my patience.

"Huh? Claus? That's… that's a person's name! My pet is no person!-" Porky began to rant, but I stopped caring. I wanted as much damage done to him much, much faster than it was physically possible to produce it.

_Porky blocked the way!_

I charged, and began whacking away with my stick. Kumatora tried her best to use PSI without damaging me. Duster used any Thief Tool which could affect him but not me. Boney whipped around his legs, looking for a switch of some kind. Porky did inexplicable actions that, while powerful, failed to knock me off the cockpit. I didn't care. I was beating up any part of the jerk I could reach. He tried to make me feel bad for him, but I was deaf to his efforts. My final swing smashed the glass of his machine, and I pulled him from the wreckage, choking him on his own collar. In between gasping for air, he summoned a weird machine, which ingested him. He stuck his tongue out at us, and I continued an onslaught.

"Stop." It was Dr Andonuts.

"Lucas. This is the 'Absolutely Safe Capsule'. While he is in it, no attack can deal damage."

"There has to be one!" my insane half shouted.

"But… there is a twist. Porky has sealed himself within its depths… permanently. He will never get out. What is outside that capsule is absolutely safe from him. In a way, that may have been what Porky wanted."

I stared at the machine. "He deserves it."

"Quite so, young Lucas. Now… there is someone who'd like to meet you. Someone I knew when I was young."

"Who-?" I started, before turning the way I came.

It was Ana.

"Dr Andonuts… how…"

"When I was your age, I went on a quest to save the world from an alien called Giegue. The boy who accompanied me also accompanied this young lady. While she had eyes only for Ninten, we had a small friendship. I had a spare Cup of Lifenoodles. Why not help her?"

"Lloyd…"

"Please, my dear, call me Dr Andonuts. I was Lloyd once… but it feels weird to be called that by a child."

"Sure… whatever… Lucas…" she said. I embraced her… half from emotion, and half to stop her from falling over. "Sorry. The Minerali took their toll." I used Lifeup γ.

"So… ready to take down the Masked Man and get that Needle?" Ana asked.

"Not exactly."

"Why not?"

"The Masked Man is my long lost brother."

"…That the best you could come up with?"

"It's the truth."

"OK… I believe you… but still. While he has no heart, he may not be permitted to pass that to the Dark Dragon."

"Hear you loud and clear."

* * *

**The final frog in the game is right here. He says something special, so I should to…**

** …Hi…**


	38. 8: This Isn't What We Intended

** …nawa!**

Lucas came, accompanied by his friends. Our dog, Boney. One of the thieves, Duster. A mysterious girl. And a less mysterious girl, who was holding hands with Lucas. I smiled. My son had found love. But… my other son… he was in great danger. He was brainwashed.

A flash of lightning, and all four people accompanying Lucas fell unconscious. I felt bad for them. But it was between Lucas and Claus. Only one could possibly win. And that's what scared me.

_The Masked Man took damage from the lightning bolt!_

Lucas raised his stick. It took a while, but…

He dropped it.

He kicked it away.

"Claus. I cannot fight you."

Claus said nothing. He did attack. He shot beams. And he used PK Love. I held my hands to my mouth. If Lucas didn't attack, he'd die.

"Lucas…" I called. Lucas turned, looking for the speaker. He checked Ana. He checked Kumatora. He didn't remember my voice. And Claus was beating him up.

"Claus…" I tried. A smile was brought to Lucas' lips. He knew it was me. But my voice failed to reach Claus.

"Claus… Stop this… You aren't Porky's robot. You're our son!" I tried. Claus looked around. Lucas could get in a quick heal. But Claus was soon back to torturing Lucas.

"Lucas! Look out!" someone called. It was Flint. Riding in to save the day. But it wasn't me he swept from harm's way. He stepped in between the boys, and took the full force of PK Love Ω.

"Claus, please remember… I've been looking for you for so long…" he said. Claus simply repeated the attack. Flint could no longer stand up. Not him… please… not him too…

"Claus… You and Lucas are brothers!" No dice. Claus was still savaging Lucas. At least he wasn't going for Flint.

"Can you hear me? You're Claus. Your name is Claus! You're our son!" I sighed. He wasn't stopping. I was gone. Flint was uncertain. Not Lucas. I didn't want to see any more of my family dead.

"Please… Remember! Lucas… Claus…" I said. But this time, I let them into a long forgotten memory.

* * *

_"To think we would be blessed with two children at once… I bet that they'll accomplish things together that they couldn't alone… I'm sure they'll argue a lot, too. And I see them helping each other out when they need it. Claus… …and Lucas. I bet we'll mix them up a lot until they get bigger…"_

_ "Claus… …and Lucas, huh… How do you want them to grow up to be?"_

_ "To be kind, just like you."_

_ "Oh. I was just going to say… …to be kind, just like YOU."_

_ "Great. Then it's decided. Claus."_

_ "Lucas."_

_ "Make us proud."_

* * *

Lucas didn't know what to do.

Claus gazed at Lucas. He covered his ears. He shut his eyes.

Lucas wanted to cry.

"Claus… Claus… Claus… Come to your mother. You must be so exhausted. Come here, Claus," I said. It pained at me, but Claus was very definitely not brainwashed. He was attacking Lucas, though. I could tell he felt like he was irredeemable. I also felt that nothing would work to tell him otherwise.

Claus looked around, as if searching for something. He removed his mask. The sign that he was the Masked Man. His face looked just like Lucas's. It was Claus. Claus fired an intense bolt of lightning. Lucas hurriedly clutched at his shirt, where a bright badge was pinned, but it was too late. It reflected the lightning right back. Claus took mortal damage. He staggered towards Lucas. He embraced Lucas.

* * *

"I'm sorry it turned out like this… I'm really happy you could be here before the end… Thanks. Dad. I'm sorry I didn't listen to you. I'm going to where Mom is now. Lucas. I hope we meet again someday. Bye. Thank you. I'm sorry. I'm sure we'll meet again." These were the words that left Claus, along with his final breath. Not a dry eye was among the crowd standing around Claus.

"Lucas… thank you. Claus was just hasty, that's all. You'll forgive your hasty brother, won't you? … Alright. This is it," Flint said.

"The time has come for you to pull the Dragon's last Needle. Are you ready?" the blond girl said. Lucas wiped his eyes.

"Yes, Ana."

"Both Hinawa and Claus have entrusted fate to you. Believe in yourself, and pull that final Needle. Nothing needs to be sealed away anymore. Let's make the Dark Dragon sealed away underground our new friend. Pass your heart onto the Dragon! Pray to it from the bottom of your heart. Ask it to protect all life in this world. Me, and everyone else… we all believe in you. So now you need to believe in yourself. Now go. The Dragon is waiting to wake up." Ana extended her hand. Lucas took it. They both walked around, savouring their time, before Lucas was at the Needle.

"Wait!" Ana said. Lucas turned. "In case we don't make it…" she said, and pulled Lucas into a kiss. I wept as best I could. I barely noticed the others doing the same. Ana let him go, and took a step back.

*SHINE* *WHIRR* *CLICK*

Darkness stole the sky and the cataclysm rained down. The Dark Dragon… was awakening…


	39. 8: Bethany

_The player, Bethany Lieflijk has woken up inside of the game after the events of the dragon's awakening._

**…Uh…Hm…Um… Oops? When I messed with that Pigmask's head back in Chapter 4, this isn't what I had in mind…**

** The message is 100% from the game itself. No changes. Except for 'Bethany Lieflijk', but that's a no-brainer.**

"Oww! Watch where you're walking! Can't you see where you're going?" Flint called.

**"Actually… no. Not really."**

"It's OK. This isn't a dream. It's a miracle. A real miracle. It seems everyone's alright… I thought everything was about to be destroyed… …but everyone is alive! The only way to describe it is as a miracle," Flint continued.

"Did the Dragon's revival give power to all life? That nearly scared me to death. But I guess this is what they mean by 'A crisis gone is easily forgotten.'

**"Never heard that one before. I should write that down.**

"In any case, everyone's just peachy-keen now," said Duster.

"That was scary. That was the very definition of scary," Kumatora followed. "Hey, aren't you Bethany? Oh! You're OK! That's great ! What a relief! Hey, everybody! Bethany is over here and doing just fine!"

**"How long have we known each other?"**

"Bethany! Lucas said he wanted to meet you. Bethany. Thank you so much for everything. And for helping Lucas and the others. This world might have been completely destroyed, had it not been for you. To be honest, I was so scared when Lucas pulled the last Needle. I did have faith, though. I had faith, but I had a kind of fear so bad that I almost expected my entire body to blow apart. But, as you can see, everyone is just fine! We've regained something incredibly immense!"

**"Thank you to you too, Flint. This adventure would have been nothing if not for you."**

"Dunno why, but I can't stop my tears from comin' out. What is this feeling? What could it be?" Kumatora nearly wailed.

"This is the first time I've ever seen you cry, Kumatora. You're really cute, now that I look," Duster responded.

**"I'm going to find Lucas. You two have fun, OK?"**

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Stop it! Stop it! Stop stepping on me! Even mole crickets are living creatures to, you know!"

**"My bad."**

** "OW! HEY! YOU DO NOT POKE A GIRL IN THE BACK!"**

"Heehee! Who poked you in the back? Guess who! Incidentally, I'm Wess. And it wasn't me."

"I'm Alec. I didn't poke you in the back, Bethany. He's playing innocent, but Wess was the one who did it. We're both alive and well. Isn't that right? We're both well."

**"As long as it doesn't happen again. I'll be feeling that for minutes!"**

The Rope Snake, Salsa, Mr Saturn and Boney all made their contributions. None was that understandable. I also found Porky's Absolutely Safe Capsule. I kicked it as hard as I could. I also found Ness and his crew, along with Lloyd and Teddy. They all said self-explanatory tidbits, but who I was really looking for was Lucas. He was sitting far away from everyone, lying in Ana's lap.

"Oh! Bethany! Thanks. I feel so utterly, incredibly thankful for everything you've done."

**"It was my pleasure."**

"I thank you too. Now that Ninten's gone, there wasn't much for me I could see. But thanks to you, I've come to treasure Lucas. We're getting married as soon as we know how."

**"Don't rush into it too fast."**

"You sound like my mother."

**"It's sensible advice."**

"I wish you could stay here, Bethany. You'd make a great friend."

**"I wish I could remain here, too. This was a fun place to stay. But all good must come to an end."**

"I know. We both know."

**"I'm proud of you. Your story has evolved into such a great story. I hope it will be told for a long time."**

"But Bethany… where will you go?"

**"I have plans. But I don't want to say."**

"Why not?"

**"I want to wait… until I have the first part of the new tale prepared. But when I reveal it, you'll be the first to know."**

"Thank you, Bethany."

"I guess this is goodbye."

**"So do I. See you… Lucas. Goodbye… Ana."**

"Bye. Feel free to come again."


End file.
